FateStay Mukomizuna
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Fate is a fickle thing, when caught in the fires that ravaged his home town Shiro becomes blinded by he is gifted with the ability to see so now with a new Grail war starting up Shiro must step forward to defend the city he lives in and his loved ones from the darkness looming on the horizon (rating will become higher in time for dark themes and violence)
1. Episode 1

Fuyuki city is my city, I protect it even though I was stung by it. I was about five or so when the great fire happened, I was blinded by it and was reportedly the only survivor; a blinded five year old. But somehow I could still see as my adopted father took me in and taught me martial arts and the bo-staff. But when I was eleven he died leaving me in the care of Taiga Fujimura, But during the time I've been blind I could still see thanks to my other four main becoming supercharged by the ambient magic from the great fire that blinded me. Soon I became a something more. For some reason I was gaining the ability to see sound like a bat. And I trained in the various martials arts and before soon I was the Mukomizuna or Daredevil! But to those who don't know my name is Shiro Emiya.

* * *

"Argh, I hate Mondays" Shiro said as he strained to get up. Feeling his way around for his glasses and shirt "Where are they?" he grunted before feeling the soft fabric of his blue and white shirt. "Finally he muttered pulling it on while feeling around for his stick which was near where he had placed his glasses. They were round sunglasses covered by red coloured mirroring to hide the pale silver eyes he had. Grabbing his stick, hoisting himself up he walked out of the shed he slept in over to the main house. "Hope Taiga's not here that woman needs to realise she's way too loud" Shiro muttered before he smelt something wonderful "Your cooking Daphne?"

"Ay it is lad" Daphne said as she placed a plate of eggs, bacon and sausages in front of Shiro.

"Loose the accent, it doesn't mix well with your proper British accent" Shiro muttered taking a gulp of coffee.

"Very well, but I have you know I am part Scottish" Daphne said

"Yeah, Part English, part Scottish and how many languages do you speak?"

"Five different languages: English obviously, Japanese Portuguese, Spanish and Dutch"

"Wow, talk about variety, so why so many for a simple housemaid" Shiro said snidely, earning him a whack on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Remember I was once a bodyguard, but your father wanted me to watch you when he passed so I retired from body guarding and became a housekeep! not a maid" Daphne said

"Alright, alright Housekeeper; there better?"

"Yes, now you better hurry up otherwise that miss Matou will be waiting for you" Daphne said

"What Sakura's here?" Shiro asked

"You have five minutes" Daphne smirked.

* * *

Sakura Matou was about to knock when Shiro ran into her while pulling on his trench coat. Both of them were now on the ground, Shiro on top of Sakura.

"Good morning sempai" Sakura said

"Um...morning" Shiro said getting off of her and helping her up. "Sorry about that" he blushed

"NO problem sempai, shall we get going?" Sakura asked

"Sure" Sakura said helping Shiro to school. She was the main person to help Shiro to school, while there the student council president and Archery Club Captain Issei Ryudo and Ayako Mistuduri would be the ones to help Shiro out, it seemed like they knew more about Shiro's condition then she did; but she didn't mind. She was happily able to talk to him about different topics, and help him 'see' the world

"The flowers seem to be in bloom" Shiro said taking in a deep breath through his nose smiling as the sweet perfume of the nearby flowers entered his nose. However he frowned as a second pair of footsteps were behind him.

"Tohsaka-sempai" Sakura gasped. Shiro didn't know who Tohsaka was, besides the school idol. The most popular girl in school, he had never heard or interacted with her, Ayako has some interaction. But uncertainty in Sakura's voice made him think that something happened to them in the past

"Is everything okay?" Shiro asked placing his hand calmly on her shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing" Skaura said, which to Shiro was clearly a lie. He kept frowning as the pair walked off.

'I have to meet with Tohsaka-san" Shiro though.

"We're here" Sakura said as Shiro let go of her shoulder and started to walk through the gate with his cane moving side to side.

"Thank you Sakura, I'll see you this afternoon" the blind man said

* * *

"Morning Issei" Shiro said walking into the student council room. He took a seat and waited until class started.

"Good morning Emiya, here's the paper" Issei said throwing the paper on the table. "You've once again made the paper"

"Did I, what did I do this time?" Shiro asked

"How about leaping around the city like a madman while taking down three drug deals" Issei said

"That wasn't me" Shiro said

"No it was the Daredevil, who is also you!" Issei said pointing his finger at Shiro

"Pointing is considered rude, so better not do it" Shiro said

"Damn you radar sense!" Issei said. Shiro just smiled, soon the door slid opened. But what Shiro saw was nothing but darkness when suddenly the darkness was illuminated by a wave of red casting the room in a red hue allowing Shiro to see the room before it faded back to red, Soon the room was filled with red lines. 'So the door opened, so now someone's now talking hence the smaller line, the quicker the vibrations in the air, the closer the 'waves' but I have to be careful of high pitch noises because they can scramble my radar sense. But my other senses help this radar function, my sense of touch can feel the indentations of ink on the page, and yesterday I discovered I can tell different colours apart by how much heat is giving it off, for example I can tell I'm wearing a brown uniform because of the amount of heat it radiates from it' Shiro mused when suddenly his radar sense went off kilter by a sharp whistle making his radar go berserk.

"AYAKO!" Shiro shouted to get his radar under control, he breathed out once the pain subsided "Please don't do that"

"Sorry you off musing about your powers again, even though they started appearing three years ago" Ayako said

"So what's new?" Issei said

"Colour" Shiro said

"So?" Issei said

"I mean, I can now sense colours by touching them and feeling the radiant heat coming from them" Shiro explained

"Not bad, so you can finally sense our ugly our uniform is"

"It's caramel brown with a black skirt, and a red ribbon if I'm not mistaken" Shiro said

"He's good" Issei said before opening the door. "Time for class"

"Okay" Shiro said getting up and gripping his cane before being guided by Ayako.

* * *

Shiro had to be guided by his friends because of the amount of noise from the other students, but to him it was radar sense training, everyday he would focus his hearing to enable him to pick up certain conversations; namely ones about the Mukomizuna who had recently been seen around Fuyuki City and Miyama Town. They said he was an oni that came to this world from the divine world to deal out justice, since all he targeted were those who took part in crimes. Murderers, thieves, dealers, traffickers and kidnappers were the ones the Mukomizuna targeted. Soon those who felt unsafe to wander outdoor once the street lamps turned on now felt safe because the Daredevil was out there. Unknown to those who were saying how cool he was saving those who couldn't, he walked their halls. Student by day, Guardian by Night. That was the role Shiro took on by himself, Issei and Ayako knew of it and disagreed with it arguing that it was too dangerous. But Shiro kept on doing it so he could save those who couldn't just like he was, a blind child with little hope of survvial. Yet here he was defending the helpless from the violent night after night; and got no thanks from it.

"So have the police stepped in and stopped him?" Shiro asked playing ignorant

"Not yet, from what I heard with the recent disasters the police have actually welcomed him helping them" Ayako said

"Yeah, I think something major's going to happen" Issei said

"Hope not, we don't need another massive fire" Shiro said as they reached the classroom. Soon class started. The teacher Taiga Fujimura raced in making Shiro chuckle while he ran his hands over the brail in his special textbooks.

"What's so funny Mr Emiya?" Taiga asked

"Oh, nothing Tiger-Sensei" Shiro laughed dodging the shinai "Next time, try and hit me when I'm distracted" Shiro chuckled.

"Alright fine" Taiga said going back and teaching.

* * *

Once the bell sound the class started to leave, well everyone but Shiro who was feeling around for his cane. Once he couldn't find it he assumed that some dumbass jerkoff decided to play blind man's bluff with his cane.

"Bastards, should just appeared one day and shove steel capped knuckle sandwiches down their throats" Shiro grumbled as he 'used' the wall to guide himself along, it was a common thing to see the blind Shiro walking the hallways with his hand on the wall looking for his cane which usually lead him to be late for the next class. Shiro was grumbling to himself when he felt a spongy part of the wall.

"Since when has there been a lump of sponge here?" Shior asked squeezing it, unaware that everyone was shocked about what Shiro was doing making them go silent 'Where'd the sound go?"

* * *

"There you arrrreeee SHIRO!" Ayako shouted

"Oh Ayako, what's up?" Shiro asked 'looking' at her

"Um do you know where your hand is right?" Ayako asked

"No why, where is it?

"Somewhere that if you keep it you'll lose it pal!" a voice sounded right infront of him making him jerk away

"I'm SO sorry miss?"

"I'm Rin Tohsaka" Rin growled making Shiro's radar sense active making him see Rin up close. He was absolutely taken back by her ethereal beauty and grace; not to mention her Draconic temper

"You're gorgeous" Shiro let slip stunning everyone 'Well, I felt her up may as well compliment her on her looks'

"Rin meet Shiro Emiya. The school's only disabled student"

"You're disable?" Rin asked.

"Yeah" Shiro said lifting his sunglasses so only Rin could see what lay beneath them: Burn scars and silver coloured eyes. "The great fire" he added on "Stung like a bitch for weeks" he joked slipping his shades back on.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry" Rin said softly

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry about the you know" Shiro said "Not that they weren't um...soft" he added 'Soft, you want to die for commenting on how soft a girl's chest is, great going Emiya!'

"Er, thank you" Rin said puzzled while blushing "But that was the last time you would get to feel them"

"I can think of other ways" Shiro laughed

"And they'll not likely work" Rin snickered. Ayako quickly cough and grabbed Shiro's hand,

"I couldn't find your spare can so you'll have to use this" Ayako said placing a Shinai sword in his hands. Shiro and Rin raised an eyebrow "It was all I could find until I can get your cane back"

"Ah Fine" Shiro said walking off.

"Thanks, for not blowing up" Ayako said

"No problem, thing is I was in more shock than anything else" Rin said okay.

* * *

At the end of the day Shiro had found his cane and was walking back to the lockers when loud banging noises were heard

"A fight, here?" he asked no one in particular. "I think I should investigate this" and with that he went out to find out what the heck was going on, not knowing it would change his life forever.

* * *

Author note: okay so this is the light hearted first chapter to the first Daredevil/Fate stay night crossover. This series will get darker in future chapters to reflect the dark natures of both stories. also I'll be taking elements of The comics, movie and TV show for Daredevil's side of the story and I'll be using elements of all three paths for the fate stay night side along with new content.

The Fate stay night cast in relation to Dare  
Shiro-Daredevil  
Issei-Foggy  
Ayako-Karen  
Rin-Elektra

Don't worry Saber will show up but not for a while, but when she does you'll be surprised how =D

Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside


	2. Episode 2

"Blood, there's blood in there in the air, I recognise the smell" Shiro said walking over to the gym before closing his eyes and focusing "TRACE!" he shouted before he felt his body tingle with magic power before a red mist gathered around him transforming his brown uniform to a black costume with a blindfold over his head blocking out his head, he quickly grabbed the shinai and focused on it "Trace on!" he commanded turning the simple bamboo training aid into a steel weapon. He steadily headed out to find his target, using his scent based radar sense to track the source of the blood.

"Hey there" a snide voice said, looking behind him Shiro saw an armoured figure holding what appeared to be a spear.

"Didn't anybody tell you Halloween isn't celebrated here, nor is there a convention in the area" Shiro said

"I'm not cosplaying Asshole!" the figure said thrusting with his spear, which was counted by the metal shinai which Shiro used to distract him from his fist which met the enemy's face with a loud meaty thud forcing the foe to stumble, the smell of blood was coming from the spear tip, Shiro took this to mean that he impaled people on it, which Shiro took to mean this man committed murder.

"Have you killed someone?" Shiro asked

"And who wants to know?" the figure said attacking with his spear, but thanks to his radar sense Shiro dodged his blows. Shiro slammed his weapon into the murderer.

"You can call me the Mukomizu" Shiro said revealing his heroic name

"Ah the infamous Daredevil of Fuyuki"

"Glad you heard of me" Daredevil said. "Now who are you?"

"You can call me Lancer!"

* * *

Daredevil jumped into the fray beating Lancer with the Metal Shinai giving him no chance to swing that massive spear, but when he did Daredevil always stepped back enough to avoid it. After a dodge Daredevil head-butted Lancer in the face before smacking the shinai into his throat cutting off his windpipe. The noise of Lancer's choking gave away his position enabling Daredevil to do a spin kick before doing a one-two punch on him. Daredevil smirked before uppercutting Lancer making him fall back. Lancer snarled grabbing his spear driving it forward, once again Daredevil went to dodge, but Lancer adjusted his spear at the last second to slice Daredevil's side.

"ARGH!" Dardevil shouted in pain as he clutched his side, the pain was making his radar sense go berserk. It kept flashing and shaking as he was trying to re-orientate himself enough to get his radar under control. He was losing blood as evidence of the warmth oozing down his hand through the black material. 'I need to...refocus' he mentally grunted as the sound of Lancer's chuckles were bouncing all over the place thanks to the pain in his side

"pain made you dizzy huh?" Lancer chuckled. "Well then this will really made you dizzy" Lancer laughed as he was raising up the spear to pierce Daredevil. But unbeknown to Lance Daredevil's radar finally evened out and the pain in his side disappeared.

"Not today" Daredevil said back kicking Lancer in the leg making the maniac tumbled before Daredevil got his footing again and brought the shinai down on Lancer's hand making the sound of breaking glass, or rather bone beneath the metal object

"You bast-" Lancer shouted before Daredevil kicked him in the mouth.

"Now, you'll never hurt anyone ever again" Daredevil said before a sword embedded itself into Lancer's spine.

* * *

"Damnit" Daredevil shouted looking around and sensing no one around he sighed before looking at the ceiling "Trace off" he announced switching back to his old uniform and cane. He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, because whenever he uses a lot of magic his body is affected, and healing him had done that. Walking away with his cane clattering against the ground when he reached the front door. Looking around he sensed anything so he continued to walk to the front gate; shortly he sensed something a tripped over his own feet. 'Time to act' he thought

"Who's there, I'm blind so what could I be to you?" He shouted

"It's okay Emiya, it's just me" a delicate voice said softly helping him up. It was Rin, but why was she here? "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just fine" Shiro said dusting himself off, he could she Rin with the minute sound he was making with the dusting off, but he thought he saw a 'shimmer' when the waves went past Rin.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked leading him off with an arm looped around his free arm.

"Oh, I stayed back late because I had to find my cane again, damn thing took me three hours to find" Shiro said

"You couldn't find it for three hours, and they just left you here all alone?" Rin asked.

"Nah, Issei and Ayako stuck around from a bit after their club duties finished; I've been on my own for the past" Shiro said before feeling his watch "Hour or so" making Rin sigh.

"It was a good thing I went for a walk then wasn't it?" Rin asked

"I guess" Shiro shrugged  
"Come on, I'll help you home" Rin said

"Thank you" the blind man said as he walked away with the pretty girl. 'What was that behind Rin?'

* * *

When the pair got to the Emiya compound they saw the housekeeper Daphne waiting for Shiro with her balled up fist placed on her hips and a foot tapping

"And where were you?" the housekeeper asked

"School" Shiro said

"And what kept you this late, don't tell me someone played hide the blindman's cane AGAIN!" Daphne growled

"Yeah, they did" Shiro said as he walked into the house removing his shoes. "Oh by the way this is Rin Tohsaka, she helped me home"

"Would you like to stay for dinner Miss Tohsaka? as reward for walking Shiro home"

"Sure, I would like that" Rin said

"Then come in, I cooked a traditional Italian meal, I hope you two enjoy it. Don't worry I've feed the Tiger"

"The Tiger?" Rin asked.

"My legal 'guardian' and an old friend of my fathers. After he died Fuji-nee took over and started to look after me" Shiro said

"Oh, what happened to your father?" Rin asked

"I rather not talk about today" Shiro said rubbing his head.

"Okay" Rin said as dinner was served. It was a dish of Ravioli in a creamy sauce with garlic bread and a small salad

"Enjoy" Daphne said walking back into the kitchen to start the dishes from when she had dinner with Taiga earlier. While the two teens talked and dined.

* * *

After dinner Rin was escorted home by Daphne since she didn't want Shiro walking by himself in the dark, so while she did that Shiro was in his backyard shed which acted as a workshop for him to work on his vigilante persona's tools. Gripping his cane turning a dial on the top made the cane retract into the handle enabling Shiro to swing it arounbd like a billy club before grabbing a second one and connecting the two. Soon he took the billy club and turned it into a bo-staff training with it. All the while he remembered a secondary mission. 'I have to find the daughter of my adopted father and tell her that until the day he died, she was never out of his thoughts. Plus I have to meet her and tell her she's not alone any more, I'm here and I'm her family.' he thought before switching to a different billy club which he turned into a pair of nunchaku held together with a piece of metal cable twirling them around creating soundwave activating his radar sense to map out the shed. Soon he reflected on something he sensed the other day, stopping his practice he voiced out loud his concern

"Why does Sakura look like Tohsaka?" he asked out loud. "I should find out soon, especially with this weird shimmering I've been seeing behind both Shinji and Rin" he said slicking back his hair and 'looked' up at the moon seeing nothing but the blackness of his blindness only ripples of cicadas sounds. 'It was a night like this he passed away' Shiro thought about Kiritsugu his adopted father who took him in when he was the last one alive in the great fire. Though somedays he wished he died in that fire along with his parents. Why did he survive? suddenly Shiro's radar picked up a girl sobbing

"Please stop" a girl said

"Duty calls" Shiro said "Trace ON!" he said as the red magical mist gathered around him and summoned a dark red suit with strips of black across the shoulders, forearms and inner thighs. He also wore black gloves with small metal plates over his knuckles. Two holsters on his legs to hold his weapons. To hide his identity and eyes a red mask with the mouth uncovered was worn, red mirrored lenses in the eyeholes to add to the imagery.

* * *

Out in the ally near the Emiya compound was a group of high school students harassing a teenage mother with her three year old daughter who was whimpering in the corner.

"You heard us bitch, we own this street so if you want to get to you own little house you have to pay us, one way or another" the leader said roving his eyes over the young woman.

"These streets are the peoples! They don't belong to you! We are protected!" the woman shouted

"Oh the Mukomizu, that piece of shit is nothing but an urban legend, he ain't real"

"Then this won't hurt" Daredevil said swinging his billy club into the leaders jaw at the same time as strike another thug in the mouth breaking several teeth, ducking down he smacked another thug in the shin

"GO!" Daredevil shouted to the mother who gathered up her child and ran to cover cowering as the Daredevil of Fuyuki smacked them around. One of them pulled a knife out and started wildly at the red clad vigilante who used his club's nunchaku form to smack around the knife wielder before snapping his shin making him crumple to the ground.

"So you are real, this just means that he'll pay us handsomely when we cart your corpse into his office"

"He?"

"The Dark Man, the major player in everything bad in this city. With his help we would've ruled Fuyuki. The police wouldn't have been able to stop us. Then You came along!" the leader wailed.

"That's right I came along; I came along and started to show the Dark Man what a person could do if they stood up for what he believes and loves. But until now I didn't know his name until now so thank you" Daredevil said smashing his fist into the goon's face knocking him out. "You can go home now, it's safe" he said

"Thank you" the woman said running back to her home. Daredevil smiled before leaping back home.

'It's times like these that makes it all worthwhile' he saw the daughter wave to him with a smile on his face. For it was days like these that balanced out the days where he wanted to leave this world.

* * *

That night when he got home he quickly changed into a pair of black tracksuit pants and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes making his radar sense show him everything he could hear from cars to trains, to family interacting with each other to lovers conversing. But soon a sweet melody came into his ear making his radar sense calm down, the feeling of a mother's warmth came over him as the angelic lullaby continued until he was asleep. The last thing he felt for the night was a kiss to the forehead.

"Goodnight Shiro."

* * *

**Okay so the two costumes Shiro wears are based off of the Netflix series, with the red suit also taking accents from the Ben Afflick suit. Also he still has his magical abilities, however he'll have some original skills. Also there are hints about the future of the story**


	3. Episode 3

The next day Shiro could smell the moisture in the air. He knew it would be raining soon, but he didn't know for how long it would. He walked out to hear Daphne reading the paper. She stopped when she saw her blind ward sit down next to her with a brail novel in his hand.

"It's going to rain over the next couple of days" Daphne said looking at Shiro.

"Really?" Shiro asked slightly excited, because he loved the rainy days. He could easily tell where things are and how far things are, but the most important thing is that the rain triggers a constant radar sense. It was best when it was raining

"You better be ready for school" Daphne said

"Oh, okay" Shiro said leaving. He was kind of worried about Sakura now that he was trying to figure out how Rin and Sakura knew eachoter. That mean he may have to had go to Fuyuki General and seek out their medical archive to see if Rin had a sibling, but for some reason he had other concerns about Sakura: a hidden under tone to her voice when she talked about her brother. She was hiding something about Shinji and he was going to stop it, or rather Daredevil was. And nothing stop the Mukomizu from doing hsi job of defending the city. He wondered how many of those he put in prison would be laughed at if they ever figured out a blind man had put them there. He chuckled a bit at that thought. He finally grabbed his coat and cane before walking over to the front door where Sakura was waiting, the sound of the rain making it so Shiro could see her. A smiling hiding pain.

'Shinji, there better be a good reason why she's in pain and you better not have anything to do with it' Shiro mentally snarled.

"Shall we?" Sakura said walking away with a slight limp

'Bastard! Now I'm pissed off!' Shiro said in his mind as he figured out what was happening to Sakura. He now needed to get those medical files and find out what the Tohsaka mystery was. So he walked besides Sakura in almost a protective manner. He knew she wasn't in the right mood to be unprotected.

* * *

Once he was in the student council room with Issei and Ayako and decided to voice the tormenting question in his mind to see if it was just him.

"Hey, is it me or does Sakura seem nervous around Rin for some reason?"

"Sakura nervous around Rin? Try the other around, Rin always looks sad and awkward around Sakura that it's not funny" Ayako said

"Okay, next question do they look alike?" Shiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked. "They kind of do"

"WHy the sudden interest?" Ayako asked.

"Something's been bugging me majorly since the other where we bumped into Rin on the way to school"

"You're going to do some illegal shit aren't you?" Ayako deadpanned.

"Me, nah you're talking to the wrong guy" Shiro said jokingly  
"You mean I'm not talking to a superpowered blind vigilante with the motif of a dark mythological creature?" Ayako asked

"Well when you put it like that you make seem like a monster or something" Shiro said "And I have had training in martial arts"

"Whatever, you're still a vigilante" Ayako said.

* * *

That night Shiro equipped his black suit as he ventured out in the pouring rain, it was heavy enough to pool around his feet a bit. He walked around the back and used a grappling attachment to hsi billy club to hoist himself onto the roof, once he was there he looked around for the rooftop door and saw a nurse smoking under cover, his footfalls muffled by the heavy rain pounding the sheltering roof helping to slip inside. Once inside he went over to a directory and ran his hand along it searching from the administration floor.

"There tenth floor" he said as he walked into the stairwell and hopped over the railing attaching his grappling cable to it before abseiling down to the tenth floor. Hopping back over the railing he walked around the darkened floor, he used the sound of the rain on the windows to activate his radar sense giving him a map of the floor and where to go. He quickly found the patient files, which held the medical files for every person in Fuyuki city. It was here he could find out what he needed to find out about Rin and Sakura, not only that but he could learn his real family's name. The one replaced by Emiya

'Not today' he said as he went over to the 'To' section to find where the Tohsaka Family files were located. 'Goro Kenichi, Aoi! that must be a female member' Daredevil thought pulling the file out and running his hand along it making the written words appear like red lights in the black abyss that is his blindness. 'Let's see height, weight, measurements, blood type, ah here we are relatives: Spouse: Tokiomi Tohsaka, Daughter: Rin Tohsaka,' the next part he read stunned him, so he ran his fingers back over it again and again. the word that stunned him was: Sakura

'Rin is Sakura's older sister than how the hell did Sakura become a member of Shinji's family. Something's not right here!' he growled in his mind putting the file back and exiting the room, just in time to avoid the security guards patrolling the area.

* * *

The next day the rain had eased off, so Shiro could still see using the rain. His mind was still trying to process what he had learnt, Sakura was the younger sister of Rin and Shinji. That means that something happened for Sakura to become a member of the Matou clan; he just needed to find the connection. So he went to Fuyuki park instead school to think about things without drawing the attention of those involved in things. He sat there feeling the light rain around him.

"Hey mister, you'll catch a cold" a young voice said

"I'm fine, it will take a lot more to make me sick" Shiro said looking at the young girl, and all he could see was her silhouette making her umbrella light up behind her as rain landed on it. HE smiled at her. "What about you, aren't your parents worried about you?" he asked

"Oh, my papa's nearby I'm just visiting the park" the girl said, but Shiro heard how her heartbeat quickened.

'She's lying' Shiro thought "You shouldn't tell lies miss, you could get in trouble" he smiled.

"Oh, okay, I snuck out from my older sisters" the girl said "But what are you doing here mister?" she asked tilting her head.

"I'm trying to figure out a situation" Shiro said "I'm not sure how to act upon what I found out about my friends, in fact one of them could very well be in danger"

"Then why not try to get her out of the danger they're in before thinking about the rest of the situation?" she asked a curious tone in her voice.

"I think I will" Shiro said getting up and walking off before pausing and looking back, he was about to offer to walk the girl to where she had last seen her sister, only to see no one there.

'Did I imagine the whole thing?' he thought walking away using his cane to cover up his radar sense. But unaware to himself the girl had placed a cloaking spell over herself to making it seem like she had disappeared. Once Shiro was gone she dropped it and looked at him.

'So you're my older brother huh? you may be blind but that won't stop me from killing you for taking him away from him' but something made her sympathise him for some reason and she walked back home sad and confused.

* * *

Once Shiro walked back to his home he passed the Tohsaka mansion he needed to find the Matou residence because tonight would be Sakura's last night in that hellhole where her 'brother' was. Tonight he would rescue her and end Shinji's tyranny over her. Once again he saw a shimmer, only this time it was around Rin's home.

'Magic? is she some kind of magus like my father was' Shiro thought walking off before Rin was in the area. The rain guiding him home. Determination was now leading him, so once he got home he headed for the dojo and drew out a pair of eskrima stick and started to go through the movements that enabled him to fight with his billy clubs. He knew that he would be sneaking out again tonight so he needed to be ready.

"This darkness is the light" he said "I'll save you Sakura" he said before sitting down to practice his breathing.

When the night came he quickly made his way out to his workshop and grabbed two of his billy clubs and twirled them around before putting them off to the side

"Trace on" he said summoning his red costume "Tonight I'll end it" And with those words he walked out into the courtyard with his grappling baton ready, he jumped over the back wall and started to travel by grappling hook and free running along the streets until he reached the Matou house.

"Time to end this" he said as thunder rumble. Something ominous was in the air that night and it was coming from Shinji Matou.

* * *

Sakura was in her room brushing her hair when she looked to the door in dread, she walked out into the hallway, shortly she was in her brother's room. A fire was crackling as Shinji was watching the rain. Sakura was about to run. Hoping Shinji didn't noticed her presence. A darkness loomed over her as Shinji carefully closed the window. He smirked evilly as he was about to partake in his favourite way to torment his 'sister.

"Hello Sakura" he said before ripping the dress she was wearing off making her scream "Just enjoy this for it will be over soon" he laughed. Suddenly the window was smashed opened and Shinji felt something impact his throat making him let go of Sakura and trying to gain his breathe back

"What, what, what" Shinji gasped as something walked into the firelight shocking the two in the room "You" Shinji coughed before he was lifted up by the jacket lapel "You're a rumour"

"Do I look like a rumour Shinji Matou?" Daredevil asked as the light of the fire gave him an evil look as his face was half covered by shadows. He glanced to Sakura who was knocked out on the ground.

"RIDER!" Shinji shouted before he was greeted by a boot to the head. Looking around Daredevil couldn't see anyone there, but that didn't mean no one was there. He could sense someone in there. But what grabbed his attention more was a book clutched in Shinji's hands. Prying the book away Daredevil sensed the evil in it so without any worry he chucked it in the fire before projecting the dress in Shinji's room over Sakura and picked her up walking to the window he grabbed his billy club.

"I don't know if you can hear this or not, but you better stay away from this girl otherwise I'll be back and I won't be nice!" Daredevil warned "And to whatever Shinji was shouting at, find someone else to follow" and with that he disappeared.

* * *

An hour later Daredevil set Sakura down on the doorstep of the Tohsaka mansion and bashed on the door. Once he did so he retreated to a nearby tree and watched as Rin found Sakura out cold on her doorstep

"ARCHER!" she shouted as a crimson and black clad man walked over and nodded picking up Sakura as Rin looked around

"What is it?" Archer asked, his question was answered as a flash of lightning illuminated everything including a red clad hero looking down at the Tohsaka housed

"It can't be, that's...that's the Mukomizu: The Daredevil of Fuyuki city! He's supposed to0 be an urban legend!" Rin shouted as a second flash of light revealed him to be gone, but underneath was a hooded figure holding a shaft of blue mist. This made Rin go wide eyed for she knew who that was.

"Saber" she gasped before like with Daredevil she was gone with a second flash of lightning.

* * *

**Okay so that was the last of the 'light-hearted' chapters for this story, there will be humour but it fairly darker than any of my other works. Also Saber finally shows up but just as a teasing cameo, plus yes Shiro will be switching out between his costumes for different situations. That also means I'll be adding a couple more costumes and powers.**

**Plus I'm thinking about adding the character Moon Knight. But if I do it as a character cameo or sequel tease I have no idea if I will or not. I mean I have an idea about who to make him if I actually do it. **

**But for now until next time I'll catch you on the bad side.**

**PS: the main theme for this story is Beautiful Crime by Grayson Sanders which was used to promote Marvel's Daredevil the series**


	4. Episode 4

"That was a Saber class servant wasn't it?" Rin asked as she sat by her sister's bed. Archer stood nearby. He just shook his head, he didn't know what he saw because it was just a misty magical aura resembling a sword

"I'm not sure what I saw, but we haven't felt the presence of a seventh master in this war. But there must be one" Archer said "But for now you must focus on the young woman left on our doorstep, and whether or not she could be a threat or not" Archer said

"SHE IS NOT A THREAT!" Rin shouted.

"I understand you have some history with her, that I may not know; but know this if she does anything that I consider a threat I will deal with her" Archer commented before leaving the guest room.

"I won't let him harm you Sakura, I won't let anyone else harm you, because I'm your big sister and I love you; even after what father did you us" Rin said crying as she stroked Sakura's face. Archer was outside the door listening in on what Rin said. He sighed knowing that Rin would now be vulnerable with her sister near her. He could approach the blind boy he observed at Rin's school. He seemed decent enough; maybe more so then Rin.

'This war is becoming interesting' he thought.

* * *

Shiro sat in his workshop as he twirled around a piece of rope in between his fingers frowning.

'That battle was way too easy, knowing Shinji he'll try and get her back; so I have to be ready to react. I'm sure he'll finally get the message when I pound it into him fully that if he messes with my friends I will put him down **hard**!" he though while putting down the rope and picking up a eskrima stick spinning in his hand like a drummer would spin their drumstick before starting a song.

"Something else is happening in this city and I need to find out what, but first I need to do a couple of things: keep Sakura safe, find my sister and then I'll stop whatever is happening" Shiro said grabbing his uniform and pulling it on before leaving for school. He hoped that someone besides himself was feeling the same.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to go to school today Sakura?" Rin asked

"I'm fine" Sakura said

"Okay, I'm just worried after all, I mean the Mukomizu dropped off outside my door before leaving" Rin said "But I don't know why?"

"The Mukomizu?" Sakura asked "The Daredevil? I've heard of the legend but I didn't know he was real" Sakura said

"I heard his a red shadow" Shiro said appearing suddenly smiling.

"Like you would know anything about him" Rin scoffed.

"Well, I'm blind but I hear things; heck I think he even came to my home to train with my father" Shiro said

"Wait you're father trained the Daredevil?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but only a bit" Shiro said as he walked pass them clattering his cane along the street mapping out the way to school. He was glad Sakura was with Rin, but that shimmering he sensed before was now behind both of them. 'What are those?' he asked himself. before the two girls walked with him.

* * *

Once they reached the school Shiro saw something that reminded him from heat radiation coming off metal, only it was surrounding the school. He eyes widened when he felt a wave of nausea.

'It's a trap!' he thought before looking around seeing seven different points of light 'Are those lights?' he moved away from the school and into a shadowy alley way. He started to feel better, but he didn't warn the girls. They had already walked into the school. Sensing no one nearby he quickly switched his cane into its billy club form and inhaled once more before deciding what to do

"Trace on" he said summoning his red costume "I'm going to have to be careful, this is the first time I've been out in broad daylight. Plus I only have the one weapon with me so that cancels out ranged attacks" Shiro said jumping up onto a nearby building to survey where he could enter the school. He leapt into action once he found it, jumping over the fence and up onto the roof the heavy feeling was not as suffocating as before he was able to move more freely. He jumped down into an opened window seeing several students out cold. Ayako was one of them

"Ayako!" Daredevil shouted as he went over to her and picking her head up

"Be...careful...something strange" Ayako said slipping into a deep sleep. Daredevil carefully put laid her down, he looked around the magic giving him a distorted radar sense. He grabbed his billy club and smacked it against the wall, giving him a clearer radar sense. He saw that something was in the hall. Frowning he walked forward.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "Come on out!" he followed up with before a ball of magic flew past him.

"Like hell I will, how do I know you won't kill me?"

'Rin' Daredevil mentally said "Is that any way to treat the guy who saved your sister?"

"How did you know?"

"A friend" Daredevil said

"Emiya?" Rin asked

"Yeah" Daredevil said "You alright?"

"Yeah I am" Rin said being helped up "thanks" she added blushing Daredevil just smiled before the two walked off.

* * *

Inside a first year classroom Sakura was backed into a corner b y her vile 'brother' Shinji.

"Hello, you pitiable Bitch!" he said grabbing her hair and gripping tightly "You think that the devil can save you, well let's just see how you positive you are when you've finished your training for the day" Shinji said making Sakura panicky as she tried weakly to claw at Shinji's hand. "And don't even try to have your little friend try and save you!" he added smacking her head against the wall before making her get up and walk out of the room. A vicious smirk was on his face the whole time, when he left the classroom a shot jsut missed him

"Let. Her. Go" Rin threatened as she walked slowly towards her.

"Ah Tohsaka, I gladly will let her go, once your pit-bull of a servant drops his weapons and slides them over to me and you get down on your knees and beg for her life. And maybe, just maybe if I feel generous I'll let her go" Shinji smirked

"Do it Archer" Rin said as two swords embedded themselves into the ground besides Shinji's feet.

"Now on your knees and beg like the good puppy you are. Heck I may even take you instead" Shinji chuckled unaware that Daredevil was behind him.

"Well you heard yourself, on your knees and ask me not to break even bone in you scrawny little arm after forcing to let her go!" he grolwed

"Oh dear, I'm trapped whatever shall I do, maybe this!" he laughed as a spell circle appeared under him and turned him into light before vanishing.

"The bastard teleported!" Rin shouted as the barrier went down "SHIT!"

"We have to find her" Daredevil said "I know where they could take her. But I need to investigate by myself; don't worry I'll bring her back to you"

"Why should we trust you?" Archer asked

"Because sometimes you have no choice" Daredevil said leaving the school.

* * *

"Ah your training grounds, isn't just memorable for you, you bitch?" Shinji asked "Now strip and walk down there" he commanded

"Yes brother" Sakura said as she removed her uniform as she let her tears loose. She walked down the cold dark steps into the dank pit that was the crypt under her house. She silently laid down on the slimy stone as she waited, suddenly chirping could be heard. Soon millions of worms covered her crawling over her forcing her mute. Shinji just chuckled and left.

"She's the perfect little pawn" he admitted before leaving the room.

* * *

Daredevil landed outside the Matou house snarling. He couldn't sense anyone home so he entered by the window. It was silent, which to Daredevil was the worst thing that could have happen. He deployed his cane and started to use it to walk around the house.

"Where is everyone, to my knowledge Shinji and their grandfather should be here so why aren't they?"he asked before hearing a whistle. He used his radar sense to walk over to the location of the whistle feeling around the area, what he found shocked him as the wall in front of him shift back and to the side revealing a hidden passage.

"What the fuck is going here?" Daredevil asked confused before entering the passage. He entered a large cavernous room filled with sounds that made Daredevil want to be sick, "Anyone down here?" he asked before walking over to where he presumed the edge to be, hearing the sounds getting louder as he got closer. What he saw just added to the disgusting feeling, for down in the pit was a naked Sakura covered in what appeared to be monstrous worms.

"SAKURA!" he shouted using his own voice to find the stair.

* * *

Sakura was completely out cold, mentally walking in darkness unable to escape he body feeling like iron and couldn't move. She was afraid she knew that she would be down there for days.

"SAKURA!" a voice shouted said making her mental self around to see where it come from, and there in the abyss of green and black shadows was a red light, shouting in a voice she knew. Lifting her arm up as the worms fell off, she uttered one phrase that she was wanting to use forever.

"help me" she whimpered, "Please help me" a tear unconsciously trickle its way down her cheek. Daredevil heard her and calmly walked down the steps. He had to control his rage otherwise they might get angry, once he got to the pit, something that Daredevil was not expecting happened: the worms avoided him. As he walked over to Sakura a circle was formed around him, it was like something was making the worms move out of the way. When he reached Sakura the worms just vanished, scattering back into the dark. Sakura started to breathe heavily getting up onto her hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" Daredevil asked before Sakura expelled a black sludge out of her mouth. Panting another wave of the black sludge came, and with it came a worm came with he black sludge, Daredevil stepped on it quickly while Sakura quickly felt besides the vomit. Crouching he placed two fingers on her shoulders and focused on something

"Trace on" he said as he willed a pink dress with gold trimming materialised around her. Once she was dressed Daredevil picked her up in a bridal hold and Sakura softly placed her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his chest

"Thank you"

* * *

Shinji walked down the secret corridor whistling

"I think she's had enough time in there to reaffirm her alignment" Shinji said walking over to the pit and looking down suddenly becoming terrified. "YOU NO!" he shouted as Daredevil pulled out his billy club and used its grappling hook to get up there, while holding onto Sakura. He glared at the whimpering coward in front of them, before he squealed like a stuck pig and took off running while Daredevil slowly followed. Shinji got out first and tried to close the door while daredevil and Sakura was in there, but Daredevil stopped Shinji just before he could.

"Nice try" Daredevil said placing Sakura down on a nearby couch, he looked back at Shinji and picked him up by the lapel and threw him head first into the wall, before uppercutting the elbow making Shinji shout, only to be quieted by a fist to the throat, Daredevil looked between the door and Shinji's broken arm before smiling

"NO! NO! NO YOU CAN'T!" Shinji said "Please I'll do anything you want" he begged

"Then just shut up and stand still" Daredevil said closing the door of his broken arm, crushing it further. "And if you ever come back to attack either her, her sister or her friends then I'll be back and this will seem like a bad dream" Daredevil said before creating an iron bar. "But I'm not some merciless monster like you so here" he said dropping an iron bar just out of Shinji's reach "Have fun" he said picking Sakura up again and walking off. reach "Have fun" he said picking Sakura up again and walking off

"I WON'T FORGET THIS DAREDEVIL!"

"Good neither will I" Daredevil said.

* * *

An hour later Rin was tucking Sakura into a bed while Daredevil and Archer watched before the pair left

"I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to come through" Archer said

"Don't you mean you're impressed that you pull it off, I know who you are Archer" Daredevil said

"How?" Archer asked confused

"The voice may have changed but the tone hasn't we're the same even if you don't like it or not"

"Very well, Daredevil, very well" Archer said as Daredevil disappeared. "This war just got interesting"

* * *

**So welcome to a darker story, so this will probably waver. Now onto the worm pit and Daredevil's rescue of Sakura, namely how he forced them out of the way will be explained later. Sakura's dress was a recolour of Irisviel's white dress in Fate/Zero. So everyone doesn't complain I know Daredevil knowing who Archer is a bit of a plothole**


	5. Episode 5

"So you saved Sakura from some weird shit and she's living with Rin again; who is her sister that was given up by her parents because another family who were ancient allies asked?" Ayako asked "That makes NO SENSE!"

"You're telling me" Issei said

"Anyway I think something bigger is going on, I keep seeing shimmers in my radar sense" Shiro admitted. "But what these things are I have little to no idea" he said covering something up

"You're not leaving out things to keep us safe are you?"

"And if I am?" Shiro said

"Wouldn't it be redundant, because we know about your powers"  
"We're the only one who knows about his powers" Ayako snapped.

"I will fill you in when I know what's going on" Shiro said

"Morning guys" Rin said as she and a girl the others didn't know.

"So who's the new girl?" Ayako asked

"Ayako-sempai it's me Sakura" Sakura said

"Wait WHAT?" the two said

"How is she different?" Shiro asked

"Oh sorry sempai, do you mind if I talk with you privately?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Sure" Shiro said.

* * *

"So how have you been, it's been nearly a week since the whole school collapsed from that gas leak" Shiro commented

"We both know that wasn't a gas leak, it was magic" Sakura said making the two stop underneath a cherry blossom "And it was you who saved me Sempai"

"Sakura, I'm blind how could I have saved you?" Shiro asked

"You're the daredevil of Fuyuki" Sakura said kissing his cheek. Something confused Shiro

"Okay two things, first how come Ayako didn't recognise you, and second why do you think I'm the Daredevil?"

"I don't know but first you save me from Shinji doing that and then from those worms. Plus I've known you for a while now ; so I can tell when you're near me and when your not" Sakura explained "And the reason why Ayako didn't recognise me is because my hair and eyes are different"

"Different how?"

"They're the colours they were when I was born, dark brown and aqua" Sakura smiled making Shiro smile as well "So how do you?"

"Another day, when I'm in a darker mood" Shiro said

"Oh, okay" Sakura said as the two walked along when a small laugh sounded.

* * *

"Get behind me Shiro!" Sakura said

"Well, hello there" a young voice said

'It's her', he thought

"Why hello there mister, it's been a while" the girl said before seeing Sakura "Excuse me miss, but you're in my way"

"RIDER!" Sakura said as her servant appeared shocking Shiro

"Oh my you're the Matou's master for this war" Illya asked

"NO I'm the second Tohsaka magi" Sakura said shocking the girl, who proceeded to smile.

"Then what are you going to do when it's just the two of who? Then who lives and who dies?" the girl asked.

"I'll gladly die for my sister, I don't care what she says, if I have to choose my life or hers then I'll gladly pick mine!" Sakura declared.

"Why would you do that?" the girl asked.

"Because she's my family" Sakura said

"Huh Family, what a useless concept" the girl said

"Are you sure about that?" Shiro asked.

"Yes I am" the girl said walking away

"Bitch" Sakura huffed making Shiro smile

"Now, now she's a little girl" Shiro said walking back to the school.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked confused

"Lunch time" Shiro said.

* * *

"Okay I'm here sempai" Sakura said entering the student council room where she saw Shiro, Issei and Ayako waiting for her. "Oh I didn't know Issei-san and Ayako-chan would be here as well"

"Don't worry they know" Shiro said

"Wait she knows?" Issei asked shocked.

"You told her?" Ayako asked surprised.

"No, I simply asked Sempai if he was" Sakura said

"So, here we are" Shiro said "And yes Sakura I'm Daredevil"

"But how did you get your powers?" Sakura asked

"I was blinded by the great fire ten years ago. But in return my senses became heightened to a super-human degree, along with them came a new sense to replace my taken sight: a radar sense, which kind of works like echolocation. I can see then better than the normal person. My sense of touch is so sensitive I can feel the ink on a page and read it, I can tell what a colour is just by how warm it feels, I can track a person by their unique scent, my sense of taste can help me pick up every ingredient in whatever I eat and drink. Also my radar sense can help me tell when a person is lying" Shiro explained

"Wow sempai, it also seems like" Sakura said

"It's magic, I know" Shiro chuckled

"But how do?"

"How do we know?" Ayako asked "Allow us to explain"

* * *

It was a couple of months ago when we were out getting a bite after staying late at school, when we were mugged by a local thug group who called themselves the Night-Raiders. Anyway we were about to be attacked when this black clad figure appeared in front of us, he quickly fought the off. But one of them managed to stab him in the side forcing him to unleash a pained shout; one we knew very well. Anyway after that we grabbed the vigilante who had somehow became famous in the few weeks he was around. Of course he denied it until we got him home and removed his mask while Issei patched him up. At which point he told us everything, including that we were the first ones to patch him up, because one he didn't tell anyone else and two he was wake up literally healed. We check that part out ourselves the next morning, the area where he was stabbed was healed up.

* * *

"So since then we've been his secret keepers" Ayako said

"Oh really sempai?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, these two have been there for me since that day" Shiro said

"Well you can add another one to the list" Sakura smiled taking his hand.

"Thank you Sakura" Shiro said happily. Suddenly he frowned, getting up he opened the window and listened

"What is it?"

"Something is in the woods behind the school, something savage" Shiro said turning to leave grabbing his cane on the way out

"Sempai wait!" Sakura said seeing he already left "shit" the young Tohsaka cursed

"What is it?" Ayako asked concerned

"Something bad, I think Sempai is walking into a trap set up for him" Sakura said.

"Come on we better get the others." Issei said.

* * *

"Trace on" Shiro said summoning his black costume, he was in the forest behind his school giving him a certain of home field advantaged, but he had to remember this was not something normal. It had to be what he started to call Shimmers, and by the sound of it, this Shimmer was not friendly. Suddenly the air filled with a malicious giggling. It was not anything Shiro had heard before. He couldn't focus on it because it was reverberating off the trees

"Who's there?" he roared. Nothing was heard in reply; he knew he had to get out of there before the feral shimmer came back. Suddenly the earth rumbled as Shiro heard the shattering of wood. Soon his radar sense picked up the feral Shimmer who was standing in front of him.

"Son of a bitch! You're a big bloody one aren't you?" Shiro asked stepping back

"Of course he is Onii-Chan, he's a berserker class, that means he only stops when I want him too or what his chasing is dead." the girl from earlier said from what Shiro guess was on the giant's shoulder "And what I want is you dead"

"What why?" Shiro asked concerned

"Because you took him away from me" the girl said

"Who did I 'take' away from you?"

"My father: Kiritsugu Emiya" the little girl said making Shiro freeze

'Illya, I've finally found her, now to calm her down so I can talk to her' Shiro though slipping into his Daredevil persona.

"Sorry I hate to harm a little girl, but brats need to be punished!" Daredevil declared

"Get him Berserker!" Illya shouted as she jumped off Berserker's shoulder onto a tree branch.

* * *

Daredevil jumped over Berserker using a nearby tree, which was smashed by Berserker's axe-sword, thinking quickly Daredevil drew his billy club smashed it into Berserker's eye hoping to limit its vision; only Berserker was faster and punched Daredevil in the torso breaking a couple of ribs. This made Daredevil's radar go haywire as the intense pain couldn't make Daredevil see straight, he knew this fight wasn't going to be easy, especially since he's main way of seeing had been distorted.

'Have to get out of' "AARGH!" he shouted as Berserker kicked him forcing his arms to break and blood pour out of his mouth.

"FINISH HIM OFF BERSERKER!"

"TRACE ON!" Daredevil shouted hoping to summon his metal shinai. Instead he felt a sword handle enter his hand. Tapping it against the tree he saw it was the same kind of sword as the one that finished off the first Shimmer he met Lancer. "Good enough" he said spinning around cutting the tendons in Berserker's right leg, crippling the giant's speed.

"Now to fall back a bit" Daredevil said running

"Don't think so" Illya laughed as Berserker's Axe-Sword slammed down, only to be deflected by Daredevil's sword. Quickly pulling out his billy club Daredevil flew into the air and vanished deeper into the forest. But on the way up Daredevil caught the tip of Berserker's weapon, cutting deeply into his flesh.

"Oh dear, he got away. Come on berserker" Illya chimed as the little girl hopped onto his shoulder to find their prey.

* * *

It was sunset when Daredevil finally woke up. He hissed as he attempted to get up, crumpling in a heap.

"I didn't heal enough!" Daredevil said as he leant against a tree to gather his breath. He could sense the monster coming thanks to his sense of touch feeling teh vibrations through the ground. "If I don't move now I'm screwed" he muttered.

'Calm down' a kindly voice said making Daredevil confused, this was the voiuce he heard singing him the lullaby at night so he could sleep peacefully 'thing's will eb okay, just trust me and stay put' the voice said again taking the tone of a soothing mother.

"Okay" Daredevil said taking a seat.

* * *

An hour later and Berserker had found him just slumped against the tree, almost like he was ready to die.

"Hey Illya" Daredevil said "I'm sorry" this made Illya pause, he was sorry, he took her father and he was sorry! That just made her want to kill him more

"No you're not Shiro Emiya, you're lying!"  
"I'm sorry you think that, and I'm sorry you grew up alone" Daredevil said slipping back into his Shiro persona. "But at least I can tell him we met, he was looking forward to the day his son could meet his daughter and be the older brother he knew I could be; I'm just disappointed that I couldn't be that brother for you Illyasivel" Shiro said making Illya paused before sadly sighing

"Kill him berserker" Illya said as Berserker lifted his axe-sword, while the weapon was in the air Illya turned away tearing up.

* * *

"RIDER NOW!" a voice cried out as a chain weapon impacted Berserker's eye making the giant howl out in pain.

"Berserker" Illya shouted before a ball of red and black light nearly hit her. She turned to see Sakura standing over the collapsed Daredevil with her hand in a gun position.

"So I see you've returned to using Tohsaka spells, rather than Matou magecraft" Illya said making Sakura smiled.

"Hollow!" she said summoning a magic that had black, red and purple light gather around her fist "Mjolnir!" Sakura shouted throwing her fist forward

"Not going to work, Dragon's Talon" Illya said as an arrow of fire was shot at Sakura. "You see the Hollow element is using against Spirit, not normal beings" the girl explained.

"Damn it, in that case Jotun!" Sakura said summoning an ice spear and threw it at Illya's fire attack. 'Good thing I still retain the Matou water ability' she though before a sword appeared from the sky

"Stop...figh...ting" Shirou strained out

"SHIRO!" Sakura screamed running over to him "RIDER NOW!" Sakura said as her purple clad servant got them out of there.

"Shiro Emiya we will meet again" Illya said.

* * *

"SEMPAI!" Sakura cried as Rider placed him on a spare bed out in his work shop. Quickly Sakura removed the mask and shirt off of Shiro watching them turn back into mist, grabbing the first aid kit she tended to the laceration on his back before wrapping his arms and body up in bandages.

"Don't die please Sempai" she cried "Please"

* * *

**So now that the Sakura stuff is done, its time for the Illya story-arc to begin and wow did Daredevil get his arse whooped! anyway to see the stuff about elements and all that check the type-moon wikia because it can do a better job explaining that me, Now the sword Shiro did summon was Archer's black sword. Hopefully the feels were there as well. Bonus points to whoever can guess the voice **


	6. Episode 6

Shiro woke up, he was a bit panicked until he calmed down and sat up. He looked around using his radar sense, he was back home in his workshop. Sighing he laid back on his bed breathing easily

'I'm back home, but how did I get here?' he though before sitting up and looking around he spotted Sakura sleeping nearby. 'Sakura' he smiled getting up and testing his body; being properly healed during his sleep last night. 'That thing, whatever it was force my body to entered an extremely deep sleep to heal. That voice, who is she?' he asked walking over to a low hanging bar and jumped up to grab and started to do chin-ups. 'I need to talk to Sakura about what the fuck is going on here. Then I better find Illya and talk to her about our father, man I should be a better brother to her.' he thought landing on the floor.

"Sempai?" a small voice said

"Oh hey Sakura. How did you sleep?" Shiro asked grabbing a fresh shirt "Wait, hang on Trace off" he said changing back into civilian clothing. Then he pulled on his blue and white shirt.

"How are you doing" Sakura asked getting up "Morning Rider"

"Good morning Mistress, Emiya"

"Who are you, or should I be asking **what **are you?" Shiro asked. "More importantly what is going on" making the two girls look at each other

* * *

"Very well, there is an event going on called the Holy Grail War. Seven servants and their masters fight for the mythical holy grail. This is the fifth war, the last war resulted in the great fire; which granted you your powers and gave birth to the Daredevil" Rider explained.

"The seven classes of servants are: Saber, Archer, Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Rider and Lancer, I have the Rider class, my sister has an Archer class. That thing you lost to yesterday was the Berserker class, that leaves the Saber, Assassin and Caster classes unaccounted for. And Lancer was killed by Rin's Archer" Sakura further explained.

"What is the purpose of this war?" Shiro asked

"Those who win the grail can have one wish granted" Rider said

"Interesting" Shiro said as he grabbed his cane and coat.

"Where are you going sempai?" Sakura asked

"Out" Shiro said walking out of the workshop.

"What about school?" Sakura asked

"I'll be there"

* * *

An hour later Shiro had made it to the park and had attuned all his senses into his radar sense to alert himself if any servants or Illya came near him, Illya was the one he was hoping to find. He needed to talk to her. Suddenly something triggered his radar sense

"Hello Illya" Shiro said

"Hello Shiro" Illya said sitting down next to him. "How have you been, since yesterday?"

"Pissed off and sore, but I'm fine now" Shiro said

"That's good" Illya said kicking her legs

"I sense you have a question for me" Shiro said

"Did you mean that yesterday?" Illya asked "About what he said"

"I did" Shiro stated "He loved you very much, heck I remember him saying that he wanted to go back to you and bring you here to raise you, but your grandfather wouldn't let him. They thought he betrayed them by letting your mother die" Shiro said "He loved you so much. I could tell everytime he spoke about you and your mother there was just something in his tone of voice that was filled in love and regret. That's how he died filled with many regrets and you was one of them" Shiro said as he was hugged by Illya crying. He just simply placed his arm over her and let her cry.

"Its okay, let it out" Shiro said

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Rin shouted after she ran into Sakura

"He ran off, after a rather nasty accident" Sakura said wincing

"He better be alright" Rin said

"Especially since Berserker was seen in the area." Sakura said

"He was what!" Rin exclaimed. "Oh no, if Shiro runs into Illya he's dead." she ran off "Apparently the Einzbergs have a grudge against the Emiya family, namely the previous patriarch Kiritsugu. He did something to piss them off, and since Shiro is the last one idea, who do you think they'll go after?"

"Oh no, Rider find Shiro!" Sakura commanded

"Yes mistress" Rider said taking off.

"Come on" Rin panicked increasing her pace.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Issei and Ayako shouted, their eyebrows nearly fusing with their hair lines

"I lost to a giant, who nearly killed me" Shiro said "Not to mention I met my baby sister today"

"Okay the giant I can kind of understand, but you have a sister?" Ayako asked

"Yeah, she was Kiritsugu's biological daughter, while I'm his adopted son remember" Shiro said

"So, what happens now?" Issei asked

"I be her older brother, looking out for her. Nothing bad will happen to her on my watch" Shiro said

"You sure you can handle that and your duty as Daredevil?"

"I'm sure, I'm the MukoMizu, the Daredevil!" Shiro said. Suddenly the door opened, a student appeared panting

"Ayako-taicho, there's trouble" she said

"Whjat is it?" Ayako asked

"Shinji is picking on a little kid"

"That prick always like to pick on other doesn't he?" Issei said

* * *

Outside the students gathered were glaring at the one armed Shinji, his other arm in a sling; which from rumours was put into one by Daredevil. But the reason they were glaring at him was because he had a young girl by the shirt and lifted her off the ground

"Put her down Shinji!" Rin shouted coming into view, Sakura following behind her, getting a shock whne they saw it was Illya in Shinji's grasp

"Put her down now" Sakura said becoming bold and stepping up to Shinji

"Ah the little bitch, nice look. Sadly I can't because she really pissed me off" Shinji said gaining a maniac's smile. The Tohsaka sisters were getting worried whne the last thing the expected happened

"SHINJI, PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Shiro said walking up with Ayako and Issei.

"Ah, Emiya why is she your girlfriend?" Shinji taunted, as Shirou marched up to Shinji and slugged him in the mouth forcing hyim to let go of Illya, who quickly ran behind Shiro

"You okay?" Shiro asked as Illya nodded before saying yes, "Good, now you asshole" he said grabbing Shinji the same way the dickhead grabbed Illya. "I'm only to say this once, if you ever go after **my** little sister again, I will forget we were once friends, so do you get it?" Shiro asked

"Your sister, that brat is your" Shinji said getting another fist to the face. "Alright, alright I'll leave her alone"

"Good" Shiro said before looking to where Illya was and smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Oh by the way nii-chan" Sakura walking over to him

"What?" Shinji asked

"Nothing" Sakura smiled before nailing Shinji between the legs. All the guys gathered winced except Shiro who didn't see what happened.

"Ouch" Issei whimpered as Shinji was on the ground in a ball, using his uninjured hand to cradle himself.

* * *

"So why did you come to school today Illya?" Shiro asked as the siblings were seated in the student council room,

"I wanted to talk some more, that's all" Illya said, Shiro didn't know how to respond when his secret keepers walked in.

"So this is your sister, she's a little cutie" Ayako said making Illya blushed.

"But she's dangerous, that giant who attack sempai the other day was working for her" Sakura said

"Wait, what! You attacked your own brother?" Issei asked

"No I attacked the Daredevil" Illya said

"um Illya hate to tell but Shiro is the Daredevil" Issei said

"Whoops" Illya said "Sorry about that"  
"Sure you are" Shiro smiled. He knew that she attacked him deliberately. But that was when she didn't know about the betrayal of her grandfather, so now she sided with her brother.

"So what now?" Sakura asked as Shiro heard something outside.  
"We team up to keep him safe, considering he inadvertently involved himself in our little conflict" Illya said

"What conflict?" Ayako asked

"A highly secretive one" Sakura said

"And one which Shiro is unprepared for!" Illya said

"Speaking of where is he?" Ayako asked.

"Not again" they all sighed.

* * *

"We need to talk" Shiro said to the air once he reached the rooftop. Looking around he spotted the shimmer of the one he wanted t talk to.

"What about" Archer said materialising

"About us, or should I say me" Shiro said

"Quite, you see this the second time I've lived this war, only I wasn't blind first time around and I had a servant as well" Archer revealed  
"Which one?" Shiro asked confused

"One of the three missing ones: I was master to the Saber servant" Archer revealed. "One of the three missing servants along with Assassin and Caster"

"But if this is your second go at this particular war can you locate them?" Shiro asked.

"No, I went to where they were located first time, and no one was there" Archer explained. "So why I have no idea where their located at, some secret location"

"So where would there be?" Shiro asked

"Do I look like I knwo where, anyway" Archer said looking away "If it wasn't for Saber I wouldn't be here"

"You were in love with her weren't you?" Shirou asked

"Yes, I was; but since you never met her next time I come back I won't be" Archer sadly admitted. "So who am I going to love whne I get back?"

"So far I've had a crush on Rin; but I've never seen her face" Shiro said sadly

"One day you will" Archer said leaving the conversation as Shiro sat down against the chain link fence.

* * *

A while later he felt something behind him. He looked around and saw nothing, think it was nothing he didn't detect the paper thin wires that appeared while he wasn't looking.

"SHIRO!" Rin shouted making the blind student stop "Don't move until I tell you alright?" she asked

"Sure" Shiro said "What is it?" he gulped

"very thin wire had been used to trap you" Rin said pulling out a knife before she cut a strand of it, the wind blow slight making it hard. Shiro could see what was happening because the wire was whistling from the wind "There you can walk over here now" Rin instructed as Shiro used his cane to walk over to Rin "Are you okay?" she asked tenderly

"Um yeah, thanks" Shiro gulped as the feeling of her soft skin brushed across his hand checking for injuries "I'm fine" he said as Rin tilted her head slightly up to look at him, since he was a bit taller than her.

"Okay" she saidf walking off, Shiro smiled slight before he picked up a bit of wire and ran his fingers across it

"Is it friend or is it foe the boy wonders" a voice hissed

"Who's there!" Shiro shouted

"Something that wants revenger against you" the voice spoke again before a serrated blade was thrown at Shiro. "You're good" he said

* * *

"TRACE ON!" Shiro shouted equipping hsi red outfit "So what servant are you?"

"I am the one who was insulted by the faker"

"Faker?" Daredevil asked

"Yes, I took care of the faker, but hsi mistress eludes me the bitch" the voice said "But you can call me Assassin" the voice said revealing a floating cloak with a white skull

"Damn, you're ugly" Daredevil joke

"And you're no devil" Assassin said as several black knives flew out at Daredevil, who used his radar sense to block them with his billy club

"That all you've got?" Daredevil asked.

* * *

More black daggers flew behind Daredevil, forcing the vigilante to spin around to block the blade, leaving him open for Assassin to strike. The wraith drew a larger blade and attacked Daredevil; striking just left of the spine. Daredevil winced at this before he threw an elbow at Assassin who was twisting the blade making blood splash on the ground. Soon three more dagger impacted Daredevil's chest right where the lungs were making him wheeze

'No I'm truly blind against this guy' he thought coughing up blood.

"You will die" Assassin said removing all the blades from Daredevil "The Shadow Man commands it"

"Who?" Daredevil asked

"The one who truly controls this city" Assassin said disappearing into thin air.

"Yeah piss off" Daredevil collapsed. Only he was caught and lowered to the ground.

* * *

"Trace off" a delicate voice said making Shiro change back to his uniform, the owner of the voice comforting Shiro while his wounds healed. She stroked his hair while she watched the wound stitch themselves back together. With a kiss to the forehead she place Shiro against a tree while looking around "Hello Berserker, thank you for looking after them" she said returning to the ether she came from. Berserker just grunted.

"That stung like the biggest bitch" Shiro said getting up, stumbling a bit before he was helped by Berserker "Thanks" he said as the giant servant grunted

"Find Blade" Berserker said

"What?" Shiro asked unsure if her heard right

"Find Blade, Save life, Live Long" Berserker said

"Son of a bitch you can speak!" Shirou asked shocked before Berserker walked off.

"Go school" Berserker instructed.

"Sure thing" Shiro said

* * *

**Okay so I've added some more plot points, such as the pairing of ShiroxRin, Archer's back story, the Shadow Man and the delicate voice. True Assassin shows up. Like I said before I'm using all aspects of Fate/Stay Night including Heaven's Feel, the route I know very little about because the anime of that route hasn't shown up yet . Anyway now I've gotten a couple of reviews about Saber. I'm telling you now within the next five chapters she'll be here.**

**So until tomorrow I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Episode 7

Shiro was walking home, luckily it was still daylight. He was smiling as his cane clattered across the path, a small smile on his face as he heard the three girls he was friends with talking amongst themselves, while his little sister Illya skipped along the road humming a cheerful tune.

"They seem to be getting along" Issei said joining Shiro in the walk home "But damn, how did you get so many cute girls"

"Please Issei, one of them is my sister, another I see as my sister, and the last one won't accept them": Shiro said

"Hey, of all the times you've never accepted your blindness as a disability now start now?" Issei asked.

"Because my disability is the one thing this can't be overcome with." Shiro said

"And they have an old saying about that, love my dear friend: Is blind" Issei said

"So why haven't you acted on your feeling for Ayako then." Shiro said

Archer sighed, Rin picked up on this and asked her servant

'What's wrong Archer?' she asked curious

"He's unable to speak his feelings" Archer said

"So?"

"He's like you" Archer commented

"How?"

"You won't admit your feelings to him" Archer replied

"I Don't like him that way?"

"Are you sure about that?" Archer asked

"I am" Rin huffed.

"Rin, is everything okay?" Sakura asked as she was holding Illya's hand

"I'm fine, why" Rin asked

"You're acting a little Tsundere there" Illya commented

"SHIRO, YOU OKAY MAN!?" Issei shouted stopping the girls, Rin's eyes widened in fear because there face down was Shiro, not moving

"NII-SAN" "SEMPAI" "SHIRO!" the girls shouted running over to him

"I'll get Taiga!" Ayako shouted running back to the school!" Ayako shouted

'No, he's mana is low, what happened?' Sakura said

"Shiro, can you hear me SHIRO!" Rin shouted.

* * *

Shiro woke up a bit later and got up, however something was strange. He could see properly

"I'm sorry" the delicate voice said

"What for, and who are you?'

"I'm a Tenshi, a guardian, a protector, a comforter" Tenshi said

"And why am I here? Where is here anyway?" Shiro asked.

"You are here because you are low on magic energy" Tenshi said

"So how do I get more of the stuff?" Shiro asked

"Sleep, food, intimacy, another person's soul" Tenshi said

"Okay, only three of those...wait Intimacy as in" Shiro asked

"Yes" Tenshi said before coughing to grab the attention of the blushing redhead "The reason you ran out is simple, the faster you heal, the more mana you use"

"Meaning?" Shiro asked

* * *

"Meaning that it takes more magic to heal you over a minute than it does an hour, which is why your body usually heals when your asleep, taking the full sleep cycle instead of quickly doing it over an hour, thought this is my fault this time, I didn't have a choice your body was already shutting down before your healing ability could kick in. So if I didn't step in you would be dead" Tenshi said

"So how do I wake up?" Shiro asked looking around

"You need a mana replacement, one that only a top level magus could provide" Tenshi explained "well outside of usual means"

"So what do I do?" Shiro asked

"Wait, once you awake up it will hopefully be with full power" Tenshi said "But I sense you have another question

"Yeah, does my radar sense use my mana?" Shiro asked

"That I have answer for, now they are worried about you; you should wake up soon" Tenshi said as Shiro's vision darkened.

* * *

"Hey, get some sleep" Rin said

"But sempai" Sakura said

"Has been out for hours now, he might be asleep, he might be in a coma. I don't know when he'll wake up but once he does I'll wake you. Besides Taiga-sensei sent Ayako and Issei home, while we're here babysitting the little angel" Rin said indicating a sleeping Illya wrapped up in a blanket. Rin frowned at how someone so young could be in the war. She had to keep Illya and Shiro safe. Luckily she had Sakura's help to defend their friends and loved ones. But Rin kept thinking back to the sudden appreance of Saber, which heroic spirit were they and where had they've been hiding, and the most important: Who summoned them. Suddenly a noise was heard as both Sakura and Illya were sleeping deeply

"That was fun" Shiro said groaned

"SHIRO!" Rin shouted hugging him

"Not so loud Tohsaka" Shiro said "My head still hurts"

"What happened?" Rin asked

"My mana was depleted. Turns out I had a run in an extremely dangerous servant called Assassin. In fact it nearly killed me; if my body didn't go through a rapid heal; problem with that is that the faster my body heals, the more mana I use" Shiro said.

"You faced an Assassin and lived? Shiro those things are made so they can kill masters, but you don't have a servant so, why would you be targetted?"

"I have no idea, something about the Dark Man"

"Th-The Dark Man, Shiro what the hell have you been caught up in?" Rin asked.

"Why?"

* * *

"Shiro, the Dark man is the number one organiser of crime around Fuyuki City. His other title si the Fuyuki Kingpin. He is someone you don't want to piss off. I've heard that a trio of girls went against him by taking some of his thugs to police, turns out the cop they talked to was dirty and he delivered them to the Dark man, they were seen five days later heavily tortured, a day later one of them took their own life. The other two are in permanent psychiatric care. In short piss off teh Dark Man and you'll pay" Rin explained

"You forget Rin, one thing"

"And what is that Shiro, what is it I'm forgetting?" Rin asked

"I'm the Daredevil, mess with me and there's hell to pay" Shiro said

"You don't get it. He owns everyone" Rin exclaims

"Not me, not you; he only own those who fear him. I don't fear the shadows. I am surrounded by the shadows and they have helped in the past." Shiro declared.

"IDIOT" Rin shouted grabbing his face and pulling him into a searing passionate kiss. Stunned for a couple of seconds before he wrapped his arms around Rin and kissed her back just as fierce "I like you Shiro, I like you more than any other guy I've meet" she whispered as the sound of rain sounded.

"Come with me" Shiro said

* * *

Outside in the rain Shiro removed his glasses and looked at Rin, who was now confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're more beautiful than I thought, you see when it rains it's like I can see again. Each drop of rain is like a drop of light to these blind eyes of mine, it is why on days like these I truly am happy, for I can see the world again" Shiro explained as tears started to fall from his eyes with the rain. "Thank you Rin, for helping me"

"You're welcome" Rin said pulling Shiro in for another kiss, this one softer and more tender. Unaware to them Sakura and Daphne were watching them smiling, while they covered Illya's eyes.

"I want to see" the young girl said

"Not until you're older" Sakura said smiling as the couple ended their kiss.

That night Shiro went out and stood on the bridge that linked the two sections of Fuyuki. Hoping to hear something, when he did, he looked over to see Archer walk up to him

"Save it" Shiro said

"I'm just making sure you're not attacked by Assassin again" Archer informed him

"Rin sent you didn't she?" Shiro asked.

"No, someone else did" Archer said looking to his left.

"Who?" Shiro asked

"That would be me" Sakura said walking out of the shadows.

"Sakura?" the blind man said shocked.

"You're going up against the Dark man, aren't you?"

"Yes, I have to" Shiro said before equipping his red costume

"Just be safe, also we may have a lead" Archer informed him

"Who?" Shiro asked

"Rin thinks it may be Kirei Kotomine, the pastor of the local church. He's also using it from those who have been knocked out of the war, to provide safety" Sakura said

"Fine, I'll check out there first" Daredevil said walking away

"He's not aware of what his getting into is he?" Sakura asked

"No, which may be the key to waking him up, but for now we have to figure out where Assassin, Caster and Saber are hiding" Archer said

"For what reason?" Sakura inquired

"To end this bloody conflict" Archer stated.

* * *

Once Daredevil reached the church an ominous vibe in the air. This made Daredevil pull out his billy club and twirled it around to get ready for an attack, using caution he stepped inside the small building and activated his radar sense.

'Where is this guy?" he asked himself 'maybe in the back?' he walked around looking taking in the grandeur of the building. Suddenly he heard something

"Are you lost my child, maybe your are judging by the outfit you are wearing Mukomizu" a deep voice said "I am Kirei Kotomine"

"you must be the pastor here" Daredevil said "And I want to know what is going on here"

"I am supervising a war that is played out in the shadows. When someone loses I provided them sanctuary" Kirei said

"What is here, something must be creating this vibe I've been feeling" Daredevil asked.

"There is something foul in the air, but it is not from here"

"Then where?" Daredevil asked, then he remembered feeling it before.

"And the boy survived my attack" Assassin said

"Who's there?" Daredevil shouted

* * *

Out of the shadows Assassin materialised. Kirei was startled before becoming infuriated.

"Servants are not allowed in this church" Kirei shouted.

"Oh I am, and you'll allow me to be" Assassin said

"And why's that?" Daredevil asked

"Because if I'm not allowed to she'll die"

"She?" Kirei asked as a silver haired girl was dumped on the floor in front of Kirei and Daredevil

"Father" the girl said

"Caren!" Kirei said sighing before looking up "Very well"

"Good choice Kotomine, I always knew there was a way to get to you" a creepy old voice said, as a wrinkled old man stepped forward "Well done my servant, now I have all I need" he said

"Zouken Matou: The Dark Man" Kirei said as the girl ran behind Kirei and cowered.

"I never expected to see the Daredevil here, especially after Assassin basically killed you, so why are you alive?" Zouken asked

"I'm never answering you, you son of bitch, especially after what you did to Sakura Tohsaka" Daredevil snarled.

"Sakura Matou was freely given to me by her father, and she was special. Until you somehow interfered and removed my magic from her" Zouken said "You remind me of him!"

"Who?" Daredevil asked.

"An irritating little pest who tried to stop me ten years ago, and he nearly succeeded" Zouken grumbled. "Never mind that now; Assassin kill him, and this time make sure he doesn't comeback" Zouken said

"Yes my master" Assassin said

* * *

Assassin rushed forward drawing his knives and striking at Daredevil, who blocked them all with his billy club. Assassin then sunk back into the shadows giving Daredevil no hope of fighting him. Calmly breathing he tried to get a lock on where Assassin would be, only to see darkness, He was lucky no one was around. He shoved his billy club into his holster and exhaled

"Trace on!" he shouted summoning a pair of blades similar to those he summoned before. Suddenly a small whooshing noise was heard. Daredevil span his swords and looked to where Assassin would be

"There you are" Assassin said firing off several of his knives, but luckily Daredevil had his blades to deflect the knives. Assassin was shocked fading back into the shadows before appearing behind Daredevil, thinking the same trick would work twice. However what he had not encountered on was Daredevil remembering the previous fight they had. So Daredevil quickly slashed at the robe. Making Assassin shriek out in pain. Daredevil had found the weakness of the monster,

"Bullseye" he said stabbing Assassin in the face. "Piss off!" the red clad hero said as he drew his sword back out. Then he kicked the mask shattering it making Assassin nothing but a piece of torn fabric. "Now Dark Man you're mine!" he said

* * *

Zouken smirked as the black cloak of his servant appeared back in the main chapel, he walked over to it when Daredevil jumped down behind him. Zouken was now concerned

"You and him are alike, but I suppose that is what I get for being unprepared for fighting the Daredevil of Fuyuki" Zouken said

"Who am I like?" Daredevil asked angry.

"A man they called the Lunar Sentinel, A warrior of the night: Moon Knight. But he died years ago" Zouken said stepping back into shadows and disappearing.

"He'll be back, he still has a grip on Fuyuki's criminals, anything he wants he'll get" Kirei said comforting his daughter.

"Then I'll take him down, but first I need to do some research on this Moon Knight character and see why he freaks out Zouken" Daredevil said leaving "I'll be back"

"I understand" Kirei said as he watched Daredevil close the door.

* * *

**Okay so the Kingpin for this story has appeared. Zouken Matou; I'll be using Caster as a villain later and Kirei and his daughter from Fate/Stay Night's sequel appears. So Saber will appear in two chapters and Moon Knight will be explored next chapter in a series of Flashbacks detailing some aspect of the previous war.**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Episode 8

"What a week, between the fights and rescuing I don't think I've had a very night of sleep lately. Hopefully I'll change that tonight" Shiro said laying down and looking up at the ceiling "Not to mention I have a sister now to protect. It was a shame that she had to head back home for the next couple of days so she could transfer her stuff over here" he said. Soon his eyes shut and he fell asleep as Tenshi sung her lullaby, her beautiful voice sending him into a comfortable sleep.

'Sweet dreams Shiro'

* * *

Shiro opened his eyes and looked around seeing his was a charred city and dark clouds. He looked confused,

"Where am I?" he asked before seeing a door. Walking up to it and reaching out his hand, stopping to see what he was wearing, basically a bright yellow outfit with a black leotard type garment, with matching gloves and boots. "I look absolutely ridiculous in this outfit, more importantly am I here?" he asked looking around before opening the door and being blinded. Once the light died down he was in a room with a fire flickering. A man in a red suit stood looking into the fire. A maid took a woman away, presumably the man's wife.

* * *

"And now the pact with the devil has been made, and I am the poorer for"

"You sound Shakespearian there Lord Tohsaka" a voice said

"Show yourself, I know who are and I am not scared of you" Tohsaka said as the fire went out. Soon the room was flooded by moonlight.

"My apologies, I didn't know that you were not scared, even for your own daughter!" the2 voice said as a man clad in all white walked forward, a crescent moon on his chest. "You do know what that vile bastard will do to her, even if you win this war. She will never be yours again" the man said

"I am well aware Moon Knight" Tohsaka said as Moon Knight walked forward.

"I know, but to make a deal with him, over more nobler source"  
"The Einzbergs, their dog Emiya? Hardly!" Tohsaka snapped.

"If you had teamed up with one of them, then you would goodnight to two delightful little girls with such potential. Instead of one; you handed over to a monster! One that once he takes hold ones heart does not let good so easily" Moon Knight said. "Besides, Emiya's daughter took have used a couple of good role models. What with Illya being only two. But instead you surrendered your daughter to torture, desolation, darkness. You all but signed her death warrant, and Aoi has suffered for it" Moon Knight said leaning into Tohsaka's face, making the man sweat more under the heated gaze of the lunar warrior. "But I digest, what will Rin think when she has to face her dear darling little sister in a future war, ripping out her heart only to realise

"Stop it" Tohsaka whispered

"That she killed her own flesh and blood for something vile!" Moon knight taunted. "Would she laugh, would she cry, or would she get rid of her own life to join her dear sister in the next?"

"STOP THIS!" Tohsaka shouted panting "I have made my bed and will sleep soundly unlike you"

"Have a goodnight" Moon Knight said leaving "And remember the moonlight never forgets" the moon themed hero said disappearing, but not before looking in the direction of where Shiro was viewing it from.

* * *

"Who was that and what did he know about Sakura?" Shiro asked. "he mention Illya and her parents; a servant of the Einzberg clan?" Shiro asked as a second door appeared a bit further down. He opened the door seeing it lead into what could be call a lake from an fairy tale. It was bright green and peaceful. He approached the lake looking down see his new yellow costume.

"Still not getting any prettier, but why am I here?" he asked before his eyes were set upon a mirror like waterfall. In the waterfall was Tenshi and in her arms was a toddler. She looked worried

* * *

"Mama, where's papa?" the toddler asked

"I don't know, but he'll be here, I just know it" Tenshi said smiling. The toddler giggled until a maid rushed in

"Milady, we must leave" she said

"Wait why, what has happened

"I did"  
'Zouken' Shiro said running into the waterfall, the vision becoming a lot bigger and grand, picking up his billyclub, Shiro swung at Zouken, only to phase through him

"WHAT!"

"Zouken!" Tenshi panicked shielding her daughter from the nightmare in front of her.

"What a pretty little thing you have, what a pity that I will control her fate one day" Zouken said as several armoured guards rushed in to defende the two women. "And when I say I will, I mean it" Zouken said as he left from the shadows. Once he was gone the guards looked for him while Tenshi calmed her daughter down.

"Only a devil can take him down and make sure he stays dead" Tenshi said.

* * *

Shiro was seeing what these visions were meaning, in the ones he had so far, two things were made clear: Zouken is a monster and a 'devil' could only take him down, mean that it seemed like fate had chosen Shiro to become the Daredevil to stop the Dark Man, but he didn't know how to do that, he needed to keep going in these visions to find out how to defeat Zouken. Once he got out of the waterfall he was looking at a frozen area, it glistened with golden light

"Okay where's the next vision" Shiro asked looking around. He found a small fire amongst the golden ice. He saw a girl dancing around it, and behind her was Zouken. Quickly putting his hand in the flames he witnessed the next vision.

* * *

"Ah Sakura Tohsaka" Zouken said as he walked up to the girl, she was dancing in the park "As of today I am your new grandfather" he smiled

"Daddy?" Sakura asked looking up at Tohsaka.

"It's true dear, he is going to look after you from now on. The stress on your mother has risen lately and Mr Matou has offered to take you in until she gets better"

'Like that will happen, she dies and you die as well. Making Zouken Sakura's official guardian until I saved her.' Shiro though

"Sakura" a second voice

'Rin' Shiro thought as the younger version of his paramour appeared

"Ah Rin, meet Mr Matou, he'll be looking after Sakura until your mother's better okay?" Tohsaka asked

"OKay, we will still be able to play together?" Rin asked.

"Maybe" Tohsaka lied to her

"We'll be going now" Zouken said "Say goodbye Sakura"

"Goodbye" Sakura said

'No don't let him take...her' Shiro shouted before spotting someone he doubted would be there: Kiritsugu 'What is my father doing there?'

* * *

Once he spotted his father Shiro came back to the frozen land where he found the memory fire. Now he was concerned that his father was involved with Zouken Matou, he didn't know how. These memories were becoming confusing to the young hero. He needed to seek out the next memory point, so he got up and started walking off. He lost track of how far he walked when he bumped into something

"Ow" he muttered seeing it was a door.

"So why can I still see in my dreams?" he asked opening the door to reveal it was a cinema. He sat down in the very middle, which was where a bucket of popcorn sat. Soon the movie countdown started

"Hope its a good movie" Shiro said.

* * *

The 'film' started up by showing Kiritsugu approaching what appeared to be the Matou house

"So we're breaking and entering now?" a female grumped

"No, Taiga we are saving a little girl from a monstrous bastard!"

"Really?" Taiga asked "Then why didn't you say so"

"Because you were suppose to stay home and look after the place" Kiritsugu snapped.

"But its so boring there"

"Geez, you know Shiro is all alone right now!" Kiritsugu said

"So?"  
"He's a blind five year old in a new house! Get going otherwise, no food" Kiritsugu

'Typical Taiga' Shiro thought munching on a bit of popcorn.

"Whatever, just stay quiet and wait here!" Kiritsugu said

"Fine" Taiga whined. Suddenly Kiritsugu opened a window and jumped in. Taige looked around nervous before Kiritsugu jumped out the same window "RUN!" he shouted taking out a gun and firing back at the window.  
"WHAT IS IT?" "LIKE I KNOW!" the two shouted at each other

'Most likely a defence of Zouken's' Shiro mused as the memory ended.

* * *

"So my dad tried to save Sakura, but couldn't because of something" Shiro said sitting there digesting what he saw, while munching on teh popcorn.

"So let me get things straight: Rin's dad gave Sakura to Zouken because of their mother's health, then dad tries to rescue Sakura while Fujinee tagged along; so I'm guessing after the rescue attempt this Moon Knight taunted Tohsaka and Zouken attacked Tenshi and her daughter" Shiro said as he walked out of the cinema to see something that he thought he never would

"Not this please anything but this" he said as he saw the embers of the great Fuyuki inferno. This one he knew well.

* * *

A Young Shiro stumbled down a street, his eyesight taken from him by the fire and smoke. He could hear them: the cries and pleads of people around him. He couldn't help them because he was a blind little boy with no hope for the future. He collapsed in a concentrated area of flames. In the air the sound of steel colliding against steel as a fight sound

"Its over Kiritsugu" Kotomine said

"It will be when I end this war by claiming your life" Kiritsugu

"How will you do that, when you're servant isn't faring well" Kirei taunted as Shiro saw the shadowy outline of the fighters engaged in mortal combat for the Holy Grail. Looking back to himself he was shocked that the flames had completely surrounded him and was inching towards him.

"NO!" he shouted running towards him

"HELP I'M SCARED" Young Shiro said as thunder rumbled over head. The flames stopped and a woman stepped forward

"You will save this world" she said as the flames started to swirl around the boy and enter his body via his hands, badly burning them. Out the flames stop Shiro got up and fell backwards. Once he did the world turned red and black as images were now outline.

"Hey" a voice said above him making Shiro look at him

"You're alive, thank goodness you're alive" Kiritsugu said carrying Him away

"Yeah old man I'm still alive." Shiro said before he looked behind him and saw a new vision

"What now can't I think about the last one.

* * *

The vision had changed to a volcano with embers of red and dark purple sparks flying up into the air, and vile dark purple smoke coming from the crater.

"What is that?" he asked before hearing footsteps. He turned around and was shocked to find himself looking at Daredevil, a black costumed Daredevil with red and silver armour. Soon came Rin and Moon Knight, followed by a man in a black costume, a wizard looking guy, Berserker, Archer, Rin dress in violet combat gear while holding a bow and a girl holding a blood red and silver sword dressed in a most revealing out.

"Is that him?" the black Daredevil said

"Yeah that's him; Avenger that heroic spirit that corrupted the Holy Grail." Moon Knight said "If we defeat him, then that is it; no more grail wars"

"Alright Defenders form up!" the mage said as everyone got ready,

"Wait where is?" Rin asked  
"We are here mortal" a voice said as Tenshi, holding a spear walked up with a man in leaf mail and leather armour holding a hammer in his hand "And I brought my newest servant: Thor!"

"Alright, think we can handle this guy?" Sakura said pulling back an arrow. After all he's a servant"

"Yeah but one we can take down" Rin smiled

"Alright DEFENDERS ATTACK!" the mage said firing off a spell creating a blinding flash.

* * *

"WHOA!" Shiro said falling out of bed, he could feel the sunlight on his skin informing him that it was morning already.

"That's it no more Yakisoba before bed" Shiro said "But that last vision what did it mean, could there be something inside the actual grail that was or is pure darkness, something worse that Zouken?" he asked himself before his door opened revealing Daphne holding a spatula

"Come on kiddo, less dream more eating breakfast is up and boy do you need it" the housekeeper said walking away.

"I have a bad feeling something is on the horizon" he said getting up and walking out.

* * *

**Okay so this is the flashback episode showing some of the things from the past (that may not have happened in FateZero) and setting up something pretty big in the future, next chapter we'll be back to the current war and there will be a few surprises mix in there so look forward to that.**

**The locations were something to felicitate a scene change in the dream which led to the next memory. Most of them dealing with everyone but Shiro until the last two **


	9. Episode 9

The dreams were really getting to Shiro, he needed to figure them out, were they odd dreams, flashback or just the result of eating the wrong thing at night. But what shook him most was the one that he saw last with the Defender as they were called. Was he the leader, or was it the mage and when was that happening. Plus when did Sakura and Rin get outfits like that. He shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. That's when he remembered that he had absorbed a small amount of the flames from teh Fuyuki fire. He cleared his mind and held out his hand, he then had his mind focus on the flames of that night, soon in the palm of his hand was a small flame.

"Huh" he said.

* * *

"Morning Shiro" Issei said making Shiro's small ball of fire vanish as the blind man jumped "Whoa did I seriously get the drop on you?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about something  
"What was it?" Sakura asked as she and Sakura walked into the student council room, the usual meeti9ng place before school started. They usually met up and talked about what was happening

"Has anyone seen Shinji since he attacked Illya?" Ayako asked

"No, but that doesn't mean anything does it?" Sakura asked

"I hope not, but just to be safe we should keep our guard up, Sakura ask Rin to do the same" Shiro said

"Okay" the young girl nodded "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I had a weird dream last night"

"About what?" Sakura asked

"A bunch of flashbacks that made seriously no sense and a premonition" Shiro replied.

"About what?"  
"A team including me trying to stop the greatest evil the world has ever feared" Shiro answered

"Okay then, that went dark fairly quickly" Ayako said "Anyway how's Illya doing?

"She's been great, she's packing so she can live over at my house" Shiro said

* * *

"Mistress I must voice my disagreement of this decision" one of Illya's maid said

"It's fine Sella, Shiro is my family after all, besides my grandfather wanted me here, and now that I'm leaving you're against it"  
"But you can't trust that boy, he is Emiya's son"

"And I am Emiya's daughter. Half of my blood is that of the Emiya clan" Illya shouted back.

"Yes milady, but you were raised as an Einzberg" Sella said

"But I'm still an Emiya, now go and find Leysritt so I can get ready faster" Illya ordered

"Yes milady" Sella said bowing an leaving the room. Once she did so Illya looked around cautiously

"Berserker" she said as the giant appeared in her room. "If at any moment I'm under attack you go get the Daredevil before coming back here okay?"

"Yes" Berserker grunted out making Illya feel safer, until she heard Sella's scream. "I go get help" the monstrous servant said disappearing to get help.

"Sella!" Illy shouted running to hear she heard her maid scream.

Once she arrive at where the scream was heard Illya froze in shock at the fact that her maid Leysritt was dead with five swords sticking out of her and her blood pooling under her.

"NO!" Sella shouted summoning a halberd to fight the intruder: a man in black and white clothing with slicked back blonde hair.

"That was pathetic" he said as he drew a sword from Leysritt's corpse and started to parry the strikes made by Sella. He smirked before slicing Sella's right arm off spinning around to stab Sella's heart with his sword before picking up the Halberd and using it to pin his prey to the ground, twisting it a bit making Sella cry out in pain

"Berserker to me" Illya said using a command seal to summon her servant hoping he got to Shiro in time.

"Ah the master Illyasviel von Einzberg; a Japanese-Russian girl of twelve. The offspring of Irisviel von Einzberg and that piece of shit Kiritsugu Emiya" the man said pulling out two new swords while advancing on her.

"Stay back" Illya said bluffing

"Or what" the man said, it was then that Illya spotted the boy named Shinji Matou; the former master of Rider.

"Archer quit playing with her and kill her"

"In all good time, master" 'Archer' said.

"A second Archer. Wait you're" Illya started before a leather boot to her face made her be silent

"Wouldn't want to end my fun just yet" the new Archer said.

* * *

"RAAGH!" a voice roared as Berserker smashed his Axe-Sword into the ground in front of Illya giving her time to get on her servant's shoulder. He then used his weapon to smack away the intruder.

"We have to get out of here" Shinji panicked

"I don't think so" the Archer said as several dozen swords appeared

"BERSERKER!" Illya cried out as she jumped into the giant's arm to be protected while Berserker retreated while he became a pin cushion from the mass of sword stabbing into him, Illya was now scared.

"Shiro, where are you?" she whimpered. "SHIRO!"

* * *

"Illya" Shiro said as he was about to go to his next class.

"Shiro, is everything okay?" Rin asked.

"No; I think Illya's in trouble. Tell Taiga I'm not feeling well" Shiro shouted taking off.

"Shiro, wait" Rin shouted "crap, he's going to get himself killed isn't he?" she asked

'Most likely' Archer commented "we better get Sakura and Rider'

"Good idea." Rin said rushing off. "What could be happening at Illya's castle?"

"I have no idea, but it will not be pretty' Archer dreaded.

* * *

"TRACE ON!" Shiro said changing into his red outfit while changing his cane into a billy club, he took from through the forest. His senses detailing where to go thanks to the rustling leaves of the trees in the wind while he was running. He knew something was happening to his little sister but he didn't know what. He had to get there and save her. Suddenly he started to smell dirt in the air, stopping he looked around to try and find the source of the disturbance. Getting a little closer to the scent of the dirt he found a large pothole in the middle of the road.

"Berserker, Illya sent Berserker to come and get me; but why?" he asked while grabbing his billy club and used it as a grappling hook to get into the trees. "Just hold on Illya I'm coming!" he declared.

* * *

Berserker was fending off the Archer with his Axe-sword while Illya hid safely behind a pillar of her castle watching in horror her servant was pierced and slashed by multiple swords, axes and spears. The room that was once white, gold and sandstone coloured now had red added into the colour scheme by the fight. Berserker smacked the bug away, only to have it stab a sword into his knee and pulling it out and stabbing it in again and again until blood freely flowed down the leg making Berserker fall.

"Looks like your twelve labours are shortly become none, after all that was what the sixth life I took from your hide?" Archer mock as he stabbed the sword he was using into the shoulder of Berserker, who used this time to punch the foe in the side.

"Enough of this nonsense" Archer said as chains surrounded Berserker. "These chains are strong enough to hold gods, there is no way you'll get out of them, now then" he laughed as more weapons appeared as started to enter Berserker.

"NO, BERSERKER!" Illya said giving away her position, making the archer smiled as he drew out a thin bladed sword. Illya saw him and ran away; only to be swatted on the back by the blade slashing her flesh, causing her to crash onto the ground in pain. the Archer smirked before stomping on her back over and over again making Illya scream out to Berserker, who was struggling in his chains.

"Oh don't worry it will be over soon" the Archer taunted. "After all each weapon I shoved into your servant took away one of his lives. Now he's on his last one" he said before stabbing Illya again and slashing her legs and arm so she could fight back or run away. "Doesn't it hurt to know; your one safeguard is unable to help you now" Illya looked at her giant friend and held out her hand while she flash back to the day she and Berserker truly cemented their friendship.

* * *

_Illya had been chased by a pack of white wolves through the snowy forest she called her homes. One of them gripped her shoulder in their teeth, She held back her screams while they gnawed at her flesh, making blood weep out of the wounds they made. She could hear the howls and barking of them. She was terrified. Next she remembered hearing a wolf yelp as he was thrown off her. Looking behind the pack of wolves started attacking her giant servant. One was dispatched by Berserker smashing his fist into it, another crushed by a headlock. Illya looked on as the wolves were defeated by her friend, several laying dead at his feet. Giving a roar Illya stumbled into the giant's gentle embrace. _

* * *

Her eyes welled up with tears as the Berserker she remember was replaced by the one dying in the chains before her. Holding out her hand she sadly smiled and say two simple words

"Thank you" she said as the giant broke loose of the chain binding him to inaction, charging forward he shocked the Archer into summoning two sword piercing the giant's heart fiannly killing him as he smacked the Archer away from his master

"Goodbye" Berserker grunted. Illya knowing it was too late to save him simply cried while Berserker caught one of her tears, "I Sorry, I failed"

"NO you didn't Berserker. You helped me, you protected me as best you could, now rest my dear Berserker" Illya said as Berserker became what could best be described as fairy dust floating into the air. "Thank you" she said as she resigned herself to her fate 'I'm sorry Shiro"

"Now that's over time to die Illyasviel"

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Daredevil shouted landing behind the servant and punching with all he could sending Archer stumbling away from Illya. Grabbing his twin Billy club Daredevil started wailing on the Archer knocking his head left and right, he quickly got him in a head lock and started to use his head as a punching bag. The metal knuckles doing a far bit of damage. With final uppercut the Archer skidded away, he was smiling as he wiped his mouth of blood and spat something out of his mouth,

"Not bad from a mortal, but that won't save you, after all I'm a servant and you are what exactly, a nobody bug?" the Archer asked

"No I'm the Mukomizu, you know the Daredevil of Fuyuki City" Daredevil growled out.

"Interesting. So you're the masked vigilante of this city; which is quite amazing that you haven't because of the Dark Man'

"We've met, took out his servant " Daredevil mocked

"Son of a bitch, really wow that must have been...different, the Dark Man's servant, so he was a grail master. Oh well easier for me" Archer said as he summoned as swrd and stabbed it into Daredevil's shoulder before knocking him to the ground near Illya, who was crawling over to the downed hero

"Are you oaky?" He grunted as he pulled out the sword and threw it await

"Yeah, I'm okay; but Berserker" Illya said

"I know" Daredevil said hugging Illya who was terrified "I'm scared."

"I know, and I'm right here with you" Daredevil smile as the pair closed their waiting for the end.

"How sweet" the Archer said drawing out a sword and tossed it in the air so he was holding the blade. "Now you can die together" he gleefully said throwing the sword. Daredevil closed his eyes tightly while gripping Illya, he was going to die and he knew there was nothing else to do.

* * *

The sword collided with something metal while a roar was heard. Looking up Daredevil's radar sense told him that in front of them was his housekeeper Daphne, holding a metal pole.

"That was close" Daphne smiled while taking off her denim jacket and threw it on a sword sticking out of the wall after discarding the metal pole, which was now bent. "Oh here let me get that" she said pulling the sword out of Daredevil and threw it to the side. "Italian steel from the renaissance period. Didn't know he had that one" she said as the door suddenly banged opened

"DAREDEVIL!" Rin shouted

"ILLYA!" Sakura cried out as their servant materialised behind them, the pair then spotted Daphne

"Who's she?" Rin asked.

"Daphne Lyons, Shiro's housekeeper, but what she's doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry for the mix up, but my name isn't Daphne Lyons" she said as a sword of blue wind appeared in her left hand. "It's Saber, and I am just a simple housekeeper. I'm a servant chosen by the Holy Grail to fight in this war" Daphne, or rather Saber said, this shocked everyone and was summarized quite well by what Daredevil said next

"What?"

* * *

**Finally Saber's here and ready to save the day, bet you guys weren't expecting her to be in the story besides the cloaked tease did ya? anyway Berserker's gone now, and I have to admit even though he was not my favourite servant writing the flashback and goodbye scene nearly had me in tears. didn't help I was listening to My Immortal when I was writing it.**

**Something I was going to do before I made Saber into Daphne was that Shinji was going to keep Rider, while Sakura became Saber's master in the war, keeping Shiro as Daredevil while helping fight in the war. But I changed it to this and added a Rin/Shiro romance, Moon Knight who was introduced last episode and will make another appearance soon and to make it a three parter with the last 'flashback' of episode 8 a hint of things to come.**

**So anyway enough of this note. Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside **


	10. Episode 10

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Rin said in rapid succession "The missing Saber class Servant was serving us tea and snacks this whole time and you never picked up on it?" she said to her servant

"I didn't even know she was there" Archer shrugged

"Rider, did you?" Sakura asked

"Negative, she must have done a really good job of hiding her presence from us" Rider said

"Anyway, I have unfinished business with you Gil"  
"THAT'S GILGAMESH" the newly revealed Gilgamesh said as he picked up a sword from the ground. "You think you're so clever"

"Thank you" Saber bowed.

"But that won't stop you for when I win you'll be my beautiful bride.

"Been there done the whole marriage thing, didn't work out very well" Saber taunted.

* * *

Daredevil and Illya were still dazed. Sakura saw this and ran over to them quickly preparing a healing spell.

"Shiro" Illya whispered, "Over there Gligamesh's master" she pointed to where Shinji was hiding

"I got it, look after Illya for me Sakura" Daredevil said getting up wincing

"Okay, but first here" Sakura said giving off a blue light healing Daredevil's shoulder

"Thanks, now let's see who's pulling Gilgamesh's string?" he asked using his acrobatic ability to travel over the sword fight. Saber and Gilgamesh were going at it hard, that's when an image of his flashback dream came to him

'Those two fought in the last Grail War, but how are they still here. Wait wasn't dad and that priest there as well. Now I know who to visit for giving Gilgamesh to some idiot' he though landing on the balcony above, flipping underneath to sense the master in front of him

"Hey pal" he said walking over to the master who was revealed to be "Shinji Matou, this is a surprise"

"Oh crap Daredevil!" Shinji said panicking as he scrambled back.

"You little shit" Daredevil growled picking up the snivelling coward "So you went and got another servant; I'm guessing from Kirei Kotomine, the steward of the war. He's own servant and gave him to you" Daredevil snarled.

"Um...parley?" Shinji asked

"Do I look like a pirate?" Daredevil responded

* * *

Saber and Gilgamesh were trading sword blows, the sound of steel colliding against each other filled the hall. Gilgamesh was driving Saber back towards a wall, each strike carefully to force the sword master servant back.

"It's such a shame I have to kill you" he said, Saber just smiled and span around twirling her wind sword around as she did, while moving away from the wall, she next started to put Gilgamesh on the defensive with expertly time strikes and parries. She twirled around striking at him from behind. Gilgamesh quickly pulled out a dagger and used it to deflect the blade of Saber, before attempting to stab her. Saber dodged this by flipping over Gilgamesh swinging her sword once she landed to try and trick him into opening himself up to a heavy blow.

"Nice try" Gligamesh said grabbing Saber's hair. Sakura and Rin were about to charge in there, when they were stopped by Gilgamesh forcing a kiss on Saber. Archer quickly drew his bow and an arrow, he aimed down the shaft of the arrow.

"Don't miss" Rin said

"I won't" Archer said releasing the bowstring forcing Gilgamesh to catch letting go of Saber, who shoved the end of her hilt into Gilgamesh's stomach winding him. Snarling the blonde archer started to attack heavier on Saber; forcing into an endless cycle of blocking making so she couldn't attack.

"Rider get in there" Sakura order

"You too Archer" Rin said. The two servants joined the fray, with Rider stabbing a spike of her chain into one of Gilgamesh's legs and throwing the chain around the nearest pillar. Archer grabbed the other end of the chain and pulled immobilising Gilgamesh leaving him opened to Saber's attack.

"You know what battling both you and that stupid giant has seemed to tired me out, so I'll take my leave" Gilgamesh said disappearing just as Saber's sword as about to hit him.

"Come back here ye cowardly snake in the grass" Saber shouted.

"He's long gone by now" Rin said as Saber collapsed onto the steps next to Illya who she wrapped an arm around and hugged her.

"That was pretty badass" Sakura said handing Saber her jacket back.

"I agree, but where's Daredevil?" Rin asked.

* * *

"Come on Shinji I'm going to hurt you MUCH!" Daredevil slamming his billy club near Shinji. "Just hold for an hour" he taunted as he grabbed the shirt of the coward and pulled him close to the wall and head-butted him, adding some damage thanks to his horns. Next he pulled back and grabbed Shinji's head and smashed it into the wall then throwing him into the opposite wall. Shinji tried to run before Daredevil grabbed onto him and threw him back.

"You know who I am?"

"Shinji Matou, the cowardly grandson of the Dark Man, a horrible piece of slime that doesn't even deserve to be called human" Daredevil said hauling him. "Shall I continue?" Daredevil asked throwing him into another wall. "Well?"

"ARCHER!" Shinji said as Gilgamesh appeared.

"Since when does a noble hero defend mongrels?" Daredevil asked

"I don't but I need him" Gilgamesh said disappearing with him.

"I Have a bad feeling, but I did rough him up a bit" Daredevil said. "But I'll end this next time we meet" he said hearing the girls coming.

He quickly ducked out the window 'looked' around

* * *

"Trace off" he said switching back to normal grabbing his cane and glasses he raced to the front door, he looked around

"Rin, Sakura Illya?" he shouted

"Shiro" Illya jumping him

"Are you guys okay?" Shiro asked, Rin was about to answer when Saber coughed "Daphne?"

"Knock it off Shiro, half of us know you were already here. Heck I knew that you were Daredevil"

"WAIT! He's Daredevil, my goodness I kissed the Mukomizu!" Rin shouted

"Er, yeah. But more importantly Daphne you're a servant?"

"Yes I am, but I'll explain back home" she said walking away

"Damn" Shiro muttered.

* * *

Once the team as back at home nestle around the table with tea and snacks Saber took in a deep breath. The group looked to her with questions; even Rider and Archer had questions as to how the servant was here.

"Where should I start?" Saber asked

"How are you here, I didn't detect a summoning of your class" Rin said

"I wasn't summoned, I was already here" Saber said

"What?" they all ask.

"I was a servant in the last war just like Gilgamesh. In fact the last battle was fought between us sparking the great Fuyuki fire. The same one that blinded Shiro" Saber said

"Go on Saber" Shiro said.

* * *

"When the Grail was destroyed any servant that didn't return to it was stranded on this side until the next grail wars, which came a little too quickly for my liking, any way my master and I retreated back here with Shiro. When we discussed what was to happen, Kiritsugu suggested I acted as a housekeeper and help him with Shiro" Saber said

"Okay, but who is your master?" Sakura asked

"I don't have one yet, you see my last master used his last command seal on me to destroy the grail. Once the fire died down I was left stranded, but when I spotted Kiritsugu, I knew what I had to do" Saber explained.

"Could you get a new master?" Shiro asked

"Yes, and I already did get one" Saber said "You"

"Wait ME! How and when did I become your master?"

"I don't know, but I feel our link, the master-servant bond is strong" Saber said as she held out her hand, when Shiro took her hand a blue light surrounded them and a red crest formed on Shiro's hand.

"Incredible" Rin gasped before the command seals faded from sight.

* * *

"You said that you couldn't go back after the fire right?" Shiro said

"Yeah why?" Saber asked.

"Awhile ago, I had a dream containing a series of flashbacks. In one of them, it was the Great Fire, long story short my powers came from the same place that took my sight" Shiro said thinking about something

"So you think that Saber became your servant some time after the Great Fire?" Sakura asked

"I do" Shiro said before pausing "Where's Illya?"

"She was still tired after the fight so I put her to bed. I think we should head back to the castle to get a few more of her things tomorrow" Sakura said

"Good idea" Saber said "Now I'll start dinner since we're home so late."

"We skipped most of school...again" Rin sighed.

"Fuji-nee is going to be pissed with us" Shiro said 'looking' out the window; running his hand over his command seals.

"I'll go help Saber" Sakura said, Shiro got up and left, making Rin concerned for him.

* * *

Shiro soon found himself under the hot water of the shower with his eyes closed to think about what he discovered. He was a master in the grail wars while being a blind superhero. He now had to defend his city and his sister from the last unknown master before those he teamed up with turned on him and each other. Rin and Sakura had been reunited but he figured out once every other master was gone it would be a three way brawl. But he also had to deal with the Dark Man, a former master thanks to his killing to his servant Assassin. He figured that soon he would have to stop being the hero he always dreamed of and turn into the villain. This situation was quickly turning into a nightmare. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft arms wrapping around his waist

"What are you thinking of?" Rin asked after joining him

"The Future" Shiro said

"Don't just think of the now" Rin whispered. Shiro turned around and lifted her head making it easier for him to kiss her.

"I love you" the said to each other before continue to heatedly kiss each other.

* * *

"Teenagers" Saber shook her head. "Don't you agree Archer"

"No I don't she could do better" Archer growled.

"Like you?" Archer asked

"Silence" Archer growled. He didn't like how Rin and Shiro was getting closer to each other

"Tell me why don't you like him?" Saber asked.

"He's different" Archer said "He feels off, something about him doesn't sit well with me"

"Give it time and he will feel normal. It's his powers" Saber said

"Still" Archer said "I'm going to guard the perimeter with Rider"

"Very well" Saber said.

* * *

That night Shiro sat down on the deck with Rin leaning on him as fireflies buzzed around illuminating the garden.

"Its peaceful" Rin said

"For now" Shiro said

"Hey, don't think like that; we'll get through this" Rin whispered.

"But I've got too many questions like how did I form a contract with Saber, and for that matter why I didn't realise before now. And Kotomine gave Shinji a new servant more dangerous than Rider, plus we still don't know where this Caster is" Shiro said

"Stop thinking, enjoy this beautiful moment before we get knee deep in blood and darkness" Rin scolded Shiro gently before returning to her position

"I guess, but how many more peaceful days will we get?" Shiro asked

"Until it isn't peaceful. War may change this but once they end it will all go back to normal" Rin said

"I guess" Shiro said. "But was history shows peace never lasts" Shiro said gaining a serious look on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere hiding in shadows a cloaked woman smiled while looking at a crystal ball. She had been spying on the group for awhile now, she had finally found all of the pieces for her final plan.

"Soon I will win, and nothing will be able to stop me, nothing short of a miracle. So tell me you stupid masters. How can you beat the unbeatable?" she laughed.

* * *

**So the series first is coming to a close so the next few chapter will feature a battle between the team (leave a comment for a temporary name, since I have a future title but that would spoil things) and Zouken Matou aka the Dark Man, which should be similar to Daredevil v Kingpin in the Daredevil stories.**

**also I forgot to mention this but back in Chapter 8 the costume Shiro wore was the Yellow Daredevil costume first worn for the first five-six issues of Daredevil back in the 60s. So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Episode 11

Shiro had tracked another bunch of Zouken's thugs to a seedy bar, he snuck into the bar and observed them from the rafters. They had just hit up the shopping district for so called protection money, but n reality it was petty blackmail, so he waited until a high ranking thug cheered, he slipped into the floor hiding in the shadows before he pulled a thug into them and knocked him out cold. Looking up he sensed Sakura, Rin and Archer pull some more thugs into the shadows knocking them out. Sakura tapped on a beam making vibrations allowing Daredevil to feel them before chopping his neck. Sakura got the signal and cut the power.

* * *

"What's going on?" a thug asked before he felt his bones break under the strength of Daredevil's swing which was followed up by a kick into the sternum. Daredevil caught the arm of an attacking thug, swinging his billy club into his elbow from below dislocating it. Rin quickly used a spell to take down three more

"Hollow Shock" Sakura shouted creating a shockwave out of her magic. She smiled before using her martial arts skills to slam a thug into the ground

"Where's Archer?" Rin asked as two thugs flew into the alcohol behind the bar. "Never mind." she giggled; Daredevil smiled before he heard the cocking of a shotgun, He grabbed Rin and threw his billy club at the shotgunner knocking him out, looking around the group had defeated all of the thugs. Sakura hopped behind the bar and grabbed some glasses and sake.

"One drink" Rin said as Sakura passed around the sake. "Kanpai" they said slamming the drink back, only to cough and hack a seconds later. Shiro removed his red hood and looked around.

* * *

"Trace off" he said returning to normal. "That's another one of Zouken's bars taken down"

"That makes it the fifth one this week" Rin said flooding the bar with whiskey and rum.

"Wicked waste" Archer said taking the bottle of whiskey and slamming back the last of it.

"Can servants get wasted?" Sakura asked

"No idea" Shiro said cleaning his sunglasses. "Anyway we have to be sending a pretty clear message to Zouken. Quit messing with Fuyuki"

"Hope so, who knows what he'll do now that we have him on the ropes" Rin said

"Anyway we should get home" Sakura said

"Agreed, do you need help Shiro?" Rin asked.

"I'll be fine" Shiro said using his cane.

"Okay, so we'll head back to the housing district and split off" Rin said as the others agreed.

* * *

"Interesting team, they'll do a great many a things for this city. But will they have the balls to take down him?" a figure illuminated by moonlight said. the figure wore a bright white cape with white armour over a black under-suit. A series of crescent moons were present on his shins and forearms making grieves and bracers. He was a left-over from teh fourth holy grail war, a figure that held no servant but held a lot of power: For him was the Moon Knight, a pesky thorn in the sides of the Tohsaka, Matou and Eizberg families. Not to mention the Kotomine clan of priests. In fact it seemed like most major families expect the Fujimura clan disliked him. Some say he was a ghost of someone who died on a night where a full moon was in the sky, others say the Egyptian Moon Deity Khonshu brought him back to be an arbiter of vengeance. And others also say that he is just human with very good physique.

"Maybe soon I'll be reunited with my luna rosa" Moon Knight said "But first a worm must be destroyed" he said holding up a crescent moon shaped Shuriken, the moonlight glinting off the curved edge.

"Your move, you old cantankerous pile of sludge" he said throwing the shuriken into one of Zouken's thugs who was walking by. "Check"

* * *

"This is so sad" Taiga wailed.

"I agree" Illya sniffled.

"Heh" Saber shrugged sipping her tea.

"I'm back, Illya you better be in bed, and not watching some stupid drama. Saber you better not have let her watch it" Shiro shouted.

"Okay' the two girls said

"Damnit, Illya bed now!" Shiro shouted

"Aww" Illya whined.

"I'll get you the boxset so you can watch with Saber during the day" Shiro said looking behind him after hearing something. He frown and put it to the back of the line of his mental thinking.

"Come on" Saber said getting up "You too Taiga"

'Okay, goodnight Shiro, I'll see you at school tomorrow, oh and no skipping, otherwise you'll be in trouble" Taiga said singing the last part,

"Yes ma'am" Shiro deadpanned. When Shiro was alone he used his cane to walk over to the wall, stopping about a foot from where he was he took a small step and crushed something with a horrible squeaking squeal.

"Come and get me Zouken" Shiro said heading for bed.

* * *

The next morning Shiro had the unending feeling of dread permutated the air. It was almost like a thick fog.

"Shiro?" Issei asked

"It's nothing" Shiro bluff as he entered the student council room, where Rin, Sakura and Ayako was waiting for them, on a white board of Fuyuki with several areas either circled of crossed out, There were locations of Zouken's operational dens for his illicit activities. A few bars where his enforcement thugs gathered, Drug dens, trafficking vendors, crest worm nests. They were making a lot of headway with destroying Zouken's operations, Issei and Ayako had become scouts for the team, allowing them to find this locations for the team to strike at. Shiro looked puzzled as he heard a soft clicking noise. He took a breath of air in through his nose. The air was tinted with something that Shiro couldn't detect, but he could also smell the metal. The two scents clicked together in his head.

"Guns" he muttered

"What?" Rin asked

"The school's under attack" Shiro said

"WHAT!" The team said as gunfire echoed throughout the school, making them duck their heads. They were waiting to move when the P.A. system sounded.

* * *

"Listen up boys and girls of this the Shadow Guard, the second in command of the Dark Man, and I have the delightful pleasure of telling you this school and those who are in it now belong to the Dark. So here is how things are going to work, all female students will come to the main gymnasium, all male students are to stay where they are. Don't worry you'll be let go once the city surrenders fully to the Dark Man!" Shadow said "Now you'll have a good day, because the police will be here soon" he laughed.

"Bastard's just caged us!" Shiro growled as he heard the sirens of the police sounded. He knew the school was now under enemy control.

"What should we do?"

"Wait" Shiro said, he wanted to jump into the fray as Daredevil, but he was unable knowing that the hostages would be harmed if he showed up in full Daredevil mode. Suddenly the PA activate as the Shadow talked to the police.

"My terms are the city surrenders to the Dark Man, 25 billion Yen in cash. And also I better not see Daredevil; because if I do look up" Shadow said. On the roof one of his thugs had a half naked female student at gun point.

"I see one sight of the red hero and well" Shadow said as a gunshot was heard as the girl smashed into the ground shoulder first.

"Son of a bitch, he just executed a student" Issei gasped

"Calm down, Issei" Shiro said

"HE JUST FUCKING EXECUTED A STUDENT SHIRO!" Issei exclaimed

"You don't think I know that?" Shiro asked once again trying to calm his friend down.

"What do we do?" Issei asked

"Hope that something happens." Shiro said

* * *

The hostage crisis at the school had expanded from the daytime into the darkness of night-time. The girls were still in their underwear with several thugs guarding them, they had formed several groups to keep warm since the heating was on. Rin was protectively guarding Sakura

"Rin, are we going to?" Sakura asked her older sister who was warmly hugging her

"Yes Sakura we'll get through this" Rin said glaring at a patrolling guard who was smirking lecherously. Rin growled at him.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" a smooth voice said making the two girls shocked as a warm blanket was thrown over them. "There that must be better" he said as the two girl saw all of the girls were now covered in soft and fuzzy white blanket like the one the Tohsaka sisters had.

"You there don't move" the guards said

"OH dear" the white figure said as he pulled out a crescent moon boomerang and threw it at the thugs, before he pulled out his moon shaped shuriken and threw it into the thugs knee.

"Who-who are you?" the thug asked as the white figure pulled out a staff and twirled it around.

"You can call me the Moon Knight!" he said slamming the staff into his throat. Moon Knight stood up and nodded. "You're safe now" he said leaving the gym.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked

"A friend, I hope" Rin said

* * *

Moon Knight looked up in the sky to see a waxing moon making him smile. He always gained more power was the moon was 'waxing' or increasing in illumination. And he lost he's powers when the moon waned or the illumination decreased. Looking around he spotted the several guards on the ground, smiling under his mask he pulled out his shuriken and tossed them at each of the guards. They fell like bricks in the water. Moon knights quickly jumped onto the roof and crouched behind the air

"Should we bring the next one up, you know as a reminder?" Thug A asked.

"Sure may not?" Thug B said

"How about me!" Moon Knight said knocking them around using his truncheon after switching it to staff mode, he could feel their ribs breaking under his strikes. He then switch from staff to nunchaku mode swinging them around to give the bad guys some serious cranial injuries before they both collided with the ground. "There that's better, Now to find Shadow and distract him long enough for Daredevil to appear and beat these guys" he thought looking at the moon again. "Tonight is a marvellous night for a dance" he mused before using his cape to glide to the ground, looking through the windows for his next prey.

"Come on out Shadow, where are creeping you little bastard?" Moon knight asked, he did spot him eventually heading for the PA system, "So you're heading for the broadcast room huh?" he asked using his truncheon's grappling hook to quickly skirt around the build to where he could easily access the broadcasting room.

* * *

The sound of the PA system sounded making everyone tense, even Shiro who was a calm and collected student.

'We'll probably need counselling for this' he thought as Shadow began his broadcast.

"Alright I think you may need another reminder of what happens if you don't listen to our" Shadow said before he was pulled away

"Now we return you to your regular programming" Moon Knight said.

"If Shadow's distracted" Issie said nodding to his friend who quickly scanned the school

"Okay, we're good TRACE ON!" Shiro said changing into his red Daredevil costume , thinking quickly he opened the door to the council room and started to run down the hallway, he sensed an unknowing guard and took him out with a blow to the head.

"This school is under protection" Daredevil growled out before jumping down the middle of the stair case to the bottom floor. "And I aim to protect them!" he declared as several armed guards ran in to take the Guardian Devil down. "Bring it on!"

* * *

"Come on then, you think you can take me?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah" Moon Knight said pulling on a cestus which had spikes on it. "I'm in the mood to dance, and while the shadows and the moon play. The Daredevil can do his JOB!" Moon Knight surged forward and shoved his spiked fist into Shadow's arm

"You bastard" Shadow said raising his hand as if he had claws. Bringing his arm down making Moon Knight sep back before he stepped back in and brought up his elbow.

"This is going to be fun" he said

* * *

**SO the first** **part of** **the ending story arc which will lead it the next story/season, also this chapter introduces the Moon Knight in the presence having been hinted at back in Chapter 8. The next two will be the fight against Zouken with the final episode being the thing to set up season 2**


	12. Episode 12

Moon Knight had quickly finished off Shadow Guard and was looking for information about Zouken's motive for attacking the school, he could sense a large amount of mana in the air, so he knelt down and looked at Shadow Guard before realising what he needed to know.

"Shit so that's his plan, dammit!" Moon Knight growled as he heard gunfire below. "He seems like he's having fun" shrugging the hero returned to the Gym, which now held the girls in most of their uniforms. Some were still pulling their tops on. So Moon Knight waited awhile before Rin walked outside and bowed to him

"Thank you for saving us" Rin said

"No problem, but I have something else for you to give to the Daredevil" Moon Knight said

"What?" Rin asked as Moon Knight whispered something into her ear. Once all the information was given to her Moon Knight departed as all the girls walked outside as a couple of SAT Officers lead them over to where the paramedics looked over them. "wait who are you?"

"You can call me the Moon Knight" he said from thin air as Sakura walked over to her sister.

"Rin?" Sakura asked

"We have to find Daredevil" Rin said

"No he'll find us" Sakura said.

* * *

"Where is he?" Daredevil shouted knocking back a thug before grabbing the next one

"I Have no idea where he is," the thug said

"Tell me, do you enjoy walking?" Daredevil asked breaking his knee before stomping on it ""So tell me where Shadow Guard is and maybe, just maybe I'll let you walk"

"THE BROADCASTING ROOM, he's in there to make sure his threats and demands are heard. Let me go man, I have a family" the thug said

"Then why you here?" Daredevil asked walking away. He thought he heard sirens, so he stopped at a window and used his radar sense to peer outside and see the police escorting majority of the students outside the gates. It seems like most of the students were fined, five were at the back of ambulances; while he saw three fully covered bodies, one of them being the first hostage executed on the roof. He stopped and bowed silently praying for those who were lost. But he needed to get to the broadcast room asap. He ran off unaware of the gentle laugh floating in the air.

* * *

He found the broadcast room , which was now in a state of disarray, and laying there on the ground filled with holes was Shadow Guard, but instead of red blood, it was almost a rich purplish colour oozing from his wound. The feeling from the crest worm pit in Matou manor manifested itself in this room, Shadow Guard appeared to be a walking Worm hive, one that Zouken could control like a meat puppet. But one final question left Daredevil s the Fuyuki Police's SAT came towards the room

'Who could have done this?' he though before turning to the door "In here officers!" he shouted before walking out so the police could extract the body.

"Thank you Daredevil" one of them said

"I didn't do this, someone else did" Daredevil stated before leaving.

"No thank you for saving our city multiple times" the officer said

* * *

Once everything was settled down the team headed back for teh Emiya compound together, Issei and Ayako had to be taken to hospital for safety precautions, Issei freaking out over the death of that student and Ayako had a minor head wound. Even though it had been a win they felt like losers in the hindsight of everything. Sakura was on teh verg of tears and had to be escorted by Rider. Archer was behind Rin who seemed out of it while Shiro was leading the trio home, his head down

"We lost three students" Sakura said

"We know" Rin whispered

"I couldn't do anything, until someone else stepped it" Shiro said

"You couldn't Shiro they were waiting for Daredevil" Rin said

"I don't care I could have save those girls" Shiro snarled.

"no you couldn't, you're arrival would have killed more of them" Archer said

"ARCHER!" Rin scolded her servant

"He's right, I couldn't do anything about it" Shiro said gripping his cane harder.

"Shiro whne we get home I have something to tell you" Rin said softly, an undertone in her voice made Shrio worried.

"Sure, we're nearly there anyway" Shior said taking her hand.

* * *

Once home the trio was joined by a clingy Illya and a concerned Saber. She was almost ready to storm the school and rescue them. Rin looked nervous even with a cup of soothing tea near her.

"Okay Rin, what's wrong?" Shiro asked

"I was told something after being rescued" Rin said "About Zouken's activities under his Dark Man name is not to rule the city, but to draw enough fear from people"

"Why?" Sakura asked being one of the less informed members of the group.

"So that way he can gain mana, if you use strong emotions then you'll be able to gather a lot more mana then say ripping a soul and body aprt and absorbing the soul. And the two strongest emotions: Fear and Love. Zouken must be using the fear he gathers to increase his magical abilities so he can attempt to bypass the rulkes of teh war and go after the grail directly." Illya said

"Is he able to do that?" Shiro asked.

"We don't know. I mean in the past people have been stupid enough to try and bypass thge system, but most times they got a nasty shock whne they tried." Rin said

"So we know he's using the fear the people release for something to do with the Holy grail, but what?" Illya said

"I don't think we should let him do it" Shiro said

"So we make a move tonight" Rin said as everyone agreed.

"By the way Rin who gave you this information?" Shiro asked.

"Someone named Moon Knight" Rin said which was followed by a clatter of plastic dishes

* * *

"Rin please tell me you did not just say Moon Knight" Saber said glaring at her.

"I did why?" Rin asked.

"Because he was basically what Shiro is now, a vigilante. Only difference being he could see and he killed a lot of people while acting as a free radical during the fourth Holy Grail war, some people believed he worked for one of the major families but no one could link him to any one particular group expect the Fujimura Yakuza family" Saber said "Eventually he disappeared probably a month before the Great Fire. Rumours were he was hired to make sure no one got the grail but those who paid him" Saber said

"Wait he fought in the fourth war with our fathers?" Rin asked.

"Yes, and boy did all of them hate each other, but that's enough for now, time for bed. All of you" Saber said.

"Okay" the team said going to bed. The Servants went outside to guard while Saber stood still

'SO you're still alive you insufferable bastard' she thought.

* * *

Shiro was not going to get any sleep soon, so he did what he usually did and walked outside. He didn't sense the shimmers of the servants allowing him to scale the walls and once he was outside he ran off, leaping up into a tree.

"TRACE ON!" He shouted landing on the ground in his black Daredevil costume. "I need to change this soon, it looks kinda ratty" Shiro said pulling out a billy club and used it to swing around. Once he reached the Matou house, he tried to sense out where anyone was. Thsi was the difficult part, he would have to can down any familiars whiel avoiding Gilgamesh and Shinji. Hopefully he would find Zouken in the basement, it would be tehre the Dark Man would be killed. But something was up with the air. It had a vile aura in it.

"What's going on?" he asked as he used his radar sense to look around.

* * *

"Shinji, have Gilgamesh guard the house" Zouken saiud as he opened the secret passage, "But if he spots the Daredevil order him to let the hero into the house, I have something waiting for him" Zouken said as the secret door closed behind him, he walked over to a staircase leading away from the worm pit, instead these stairs lead to what looked like a pool of black coloured liquid chrome. He walked into the pool and sunk down to the bottom, before two rings etched into stone around the rim of the pool started to glow a sickly green colour. Soon ancient script showed up in red between the two rings. The chrome pool started to form a crystal. Soon a dark mist erupted from the crystal as it shattered.

"Ah it feels much better" a Russian voice said as he summoned a dark robe "I, Makiri Zolgen has returned" he said as slicked back his hair smiling. "Soon I will control the Grail" he smirked as he teleported out of the secret room.

* * *

"Okay where is this guy?" Daredevil asked.

"Right here" Makiri said picking him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him into a wall. Next Makiri kicked him into the opposite wall. Daredevil stumbled onto his feet, only to be gut punched by Makiri

"Where's Zouken?" Daredevil asked trying to defend himself with his billy club, only to be head butted by his new foe.

"I am Zouken Matou; this was man 400 years ago

"What?" Daredevil asked stunned

"That's right I Makiri Zolgen, or as you know me Zouken Matou is 500 years year old and one of the originators of the Holy Grail War!"

"So you're trying to make me feel bad for destroying an old relic, too bad; wait did you say you were one of the originators, that means you know what's in Grail" Daredevil said

"Yes I know, and until that thing is purged, only I will hold the grail"

"Hate to say it but I killed your servant"

"There are other ways, such what I have planned for your sister, and that traitorous brat Sakura" Makiri said

"What are you going to do to them?" Daredevil asked.

"Simple really, I'm going to find them and then I will play surgeon to remove their cores" Makiri said

"And by core you mean their hearts!" Daredevil said shocked

"Yes and with their cores in hand I will use them to summon the Grail and make my wish of a utopia free from conflict. And I will be the ruler of the world; it will be a glorious Utopia" he declared before dodging a strike from Daredevil behind him.

"This is not going to end well" Daredevil said twirling his twin billy clubs. Suddenly he heard Tenshi whispering words into his ear

'Use this at the right time and you will emerge victorious in this fight'

"Okay, thanks for the advice Tenshi"

* * *

It was late at night and Rin was sleepily walking toward Shiro's room, the reason was she was cold and wanted to snuggle with her boyfriend. Once she got there and opened the door, she walked in rubbing her eye

"Shiro I'm cold cuddle with me" she said getting into bed, waking up suddenly when she noticed something "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she shrieked "ARCHER, SABER WE GOT A PROBLEM!" she cried out when she got outside.

"What is it Rin?" Saber asked with Rider and Sakura behind her

"He's gone, Shiro's gone!" Rin exclaimed

"Where would he...oh no" Sakura gasped.

"He didn't" Saber said

"He did" Archer said arriving "He snuck out while I wasn't looking; my bet is he is facing Zouken right now"

"That idiot!" Rin shouted

"What's going on?" Illya sleepily asked

"Nothing sweetie, Shiro's being Shiro again" Rin said calmly to Illya "Sakura you and Rider will stay here while we go get that idiot"

"Okay, come on Illya" Sakura said leading the young girl away.

"Archer you better make sure he doesn't die until I get my hands on him" Rin said as she and Saber went off to get changed.

"Yeah, yeah; kid needs to be more careful" Archer griped.

* * *

"The pieces are in position, time for the main event: The Dark Man versus the...um...er...The Man without fear!" Moon Knight said stumbling a bit there at the end "Who will come away from this match alive and victorious?" he asked looking up at the moon "And when will I need to step in and save the dumbass"

* * *

**SO the final showdown has began and Zouken's plan has been revealed. But how will things end in the conflict of hero and villain?**

**I'm afraid to say that the next chapter will be the last one...of the 'season' as I have dubbed it and that means we will be back for about two more, maybe a fourth season if I feel like I can handle it. Anyway I just want to say tune in for the season finale of Fate/Stay Mukomizuna **

**until then catch you on the flip side **


	13. Episode 13: Season Finale

Daredevil was quickly overwhelmed by Makiri who was tossing him around like a ping pong ball in a tornado. Makiri's use of spellcraft was immense compared to Shiro's. Daredevil struggled to get

"You look thirsty, have a drink" Makiri said throwing a water spell at Shrio

"I am not beaten just yet" Daredevil said going for his billy club. Makiri quickly grabbed his hand with a rope of water, because he uttered an incantation freezing the water to immobilize Daredevil.

"Now do you think you can fight back?"

"Sure" Daredevil said breaking the ice connecting him to Makiri. He quickly flips over the ice in the air before he gets to Makiri. Who is stunned "NEVER MISS WITH ME!" Daredevil said socking Makiri in the jaw, before screaming out in pain as Makiri controoled the ice to tighten around Daredevil's fist. The immortal Russian stands up and sneers at the hero.

"Time to die" he said stomping on him.

* * *

Rin was running as fast as she could. Archer and Saber were with her.

"That idiot I'm going to kill him" Saber announced enraged.

"Get in line" Rin said

"That idiotic boy, always charging in without a single thought, it's pathetic" Archer commented as he too was running

"I know what you mean, he's always charging headlong into things without thinking. Majority of the time it works, but let's just say this is one of those time where it doesn't" a voice said making them all stop. "What, is there something behind me?"

"Moon Knight, how are you here?" Saber asked

"I walked duh" Moon Knight said

"But you died during the fourth war" Saber said

"He what?" Rin asked.

"Obliviously I survived" Moon Knight said.

"How?" Saber asked.

"An answer that will have to wait until; later. After all Shiro is in danger, or should I be saying Daredevil's in danger"

"How did you?" Rin asked shocked.

"Ever felt like someone was watching you when you looked at the moon, that feeling is me" Moon Knight said.

"Pompous ass" Archer muttered.

"Watch yourself Archer" Rin said "Anyway we're nearly there" Saber said.

* * *

Daredevil was dodging the magic attacks from Makiri when he was cornered

"Well ain't this just perfect?" he asked as he pulled out his billy club switching it to nunchaku mode. He started to show off his nunchaku skills while hitting Makiri in the face a few times, but did no damage. Makiri spotted the discarded Billy club on the floor and using his magic destroyed it

"Not again" Daredevil before something came to him. "TRACE!" he shouted summoning a pair of black and white sword. "Enhance" he shouted making the short curved blades into two larger sword resembling dragon wings, one white with golden marking the other black with red etchings.

"DRAGON DEVIL CROSS!" Daredevil said attacking with the black on going from left hip to right shoulder upwards, while he went from left shoulder to right hip. Then went attacked again in the reverse and for good measure Daredevil kicked right where the x shape wound was, sending the ancient onto his back.

"Eat that bitch" Daredevil smirked

"Yes that was good shot" Makiri said throwing Daredevil into the air by his leg. "Now you die" the villain gleefully said

* * *

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Moon knight said using his staff to get Makiri while Rin rushed in firing off her spells

"Are you okay?" Saber asked helping him up.

"Nice swords" Archer said as he pulled out a replacement billy club.

"Thanks" Daredevil said flipping it around "Time to play"  
"I'm game" Archer said drawing out her two swords.

"So that's who you are" Makiri said before turning to Moon Knight looking at disgust "How are you alive, I had my assassin kill you"

"What can I say, I'm a tough person to get rid of" Moon knight said twirling his staff "Thanks to Kiritsugu, he revived me with the help of his wife"  
"Irisviel, I am so glad that she died at the hands of Kotomine" Makiri said

"Bastard" Moon Knight said pulling out one of his shuriken moons.

"EAT THIS!" Daredevil said throwing his Billy club into Makiri's jaw while Moon Knight's shurikens embedded themselves into his chest forcing his to hock up bloody saliva. Moon Knight used his truncheon in staff mode to force the lower jaw into the upper jaw breaking a few teeth. Rin started chanting in German during which Saber stabbed him a couple of time in the heart with her sword; before leaping back as Rin threw her spell in the form of gemstones blinding Makiri while Archer fired several arrows into the wounds he already had.

"You fools, think you can beat me with this weak shit" Makiri said being healed.

"NO its not" Daredevil said before standing up

* * *

_I come from the land of eternal night  
Commanding an army of nightmare.  
I came from a land where the blind are kings  
So come now and enter the SHADOWLANDS!  
_

* * *

A ring of black fire appeared and encircled Daredevil and Makiri, spreading up to the ceiling

"Where are we?" Makiri asked as he saw what appeared to be a Japanese temple with an empty courtyard stretching out a couple of kilometres. AT the front of the temple was Daredevil sitting on a throne that looked like a black Japanese dragon. He wore a black suit with a double D emblazoned on his chest looked like it was splattered blood, his horns were longer and on his wrists were blades. Suddenly Daredevil raised his hand

"DAREDEVIL!" Makiri shouted as he charged forward, suddenly stopping. Behind him were six red clad ninjas holding onto chains embedded in Makiri's back. "What are they?"

"Ancient ninjas who are trapped in here, an alternate dimension which I have found a way to control. Now execute him" Daredevil said as four lines of red ninjas which one held a black katana

"HAJIME!" Daredevil shouted as the ninjas swooped in and started to cut Makiri starting off lightly but soon each cut became deeper and deeper before the last ninjas impaled.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Makiri shouted as Daredevil slashed Makiri's side with his arm blades.

"This darkness is the light" Daredevil said as the Shadowlands faded back into the Matou mansion.

* * *

"Got him" Daredevil said as Makiri fell down, with Daredevil stumbling, having to be caught by Saber and Rin.

"Farewell" Moon Knight said "Don't we will meet again, Shiro Emiya"

"What how did you?" Daredevil asked "He's gone, but what did he mean.

"Nevermind, we have to get you back home" Saber said

"Is he dead?" Rin asked as Archer embedded his sword into his heart

"He is now" Archer said retrieving the blade. 'This Shiro's reality marble is different from my Unlimited blade works'

"Who cares, it's over now, but we have a harder task." Rin said

"The final three servants, who decides to get the grail?" Saber asked

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Shiro asked

"Caster and Gilgamesh are still out there and who knows when we'll face them" Archer said

"Good point" Shiro said as the group walked off.

* * *

"Thank you very much Shiro Emiya and Rin Tohsaka you've made my job easier to take the grail, and you've gathered what I need in one place, the heart, the shadow, the flame and the sword. All four will be used as my keys to the grail, and with it I'll be able to wish for whatever I want" a female hidden by shadows said smiling while gazing through her crystal ball. "Not to mention now you've gotten rid of two servants and a vile master, all that is left for me to do is dispatch the heroes" she smirked before she waved her hands over her crystal ball to see Taiga walking home. "And with her I will make sure you hand over what I want" she laughed while a man wearing a green suit and glasses looked on. "Don't worry my master I won't be long"

* * *

Back at the Matou mansion Shinji saw his grandfather's withered old body, he was confused for several seconds before he launched into hysterical laughter. Gilgamesh just looked at him confused.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Oh no particular reason" Shinji said before walking past the corpse into a large office area, containing a massive desk and a luxurious leather chair. Shinji walked into the room and sat down at the desk.

"The Dark Man is dead, and no one else is taking the position, so long live Shinji Matou: The new crime boss, no Fuyuki's new Kingpin of organised crime" he said laughing "Bring me some bitches to celebrate with" he ordered his servant. "Also tell every one of the Dark Man's little gangs this: They now report to the Kingpin now the Dark man is dead" he chuckled.

"Yes master" Gilgamesh said as Shinji kicked back and laughed

"Hail to the king" he sighed happily. "Now to get Tohsaka on my arm"

* * *

Shiro was sitting on the back porch while the girls washed up from the quick fight. Shiro winced as he twitched a bit from the beating he got earlier. Archer just chuckled at him.

"The first beat down's always the worse" Archer said

"I know, not the first time I've been hit" Shiro said laughing

"So now what, we find Caster kill her and take down Gilgamesh the problem now becomes which of the three remaining servants gets their wish?" the red servant said

"Who knows, I mean we could come out of the fights with lest then three servants. In fact there could be no servants at the end of this" Shiro said

"What a delicious idea, however I have one correction: The only servant will be me" A voice said

"Why do I not like the sound of that voice?" Shiro said

"It has to be her: Caster" Archer said

"Good call" Caster said appearing in what appeared to be a massive black cloak.

"GIRLS!" Shiro shouted.

"Oh they can't hear you" Caster chuckled.

"Why not?" Archer asked as Caster snapped her fingers making four magical orbs appear above her: each one containing one of the girls: Red for Rin, Blue for Saber, White for Illya and purple for Sakura. They were all naked.

"When did you?" Archer asked

"How did you, they were protected by Rider!" Shiro said.

* * *

"Oh you mean that pathetic servant?" Caster said pointing to a tree, which had Rider suspended in the air by her own chain, the daggers of said chain embedded in her body. "She was easy to defeat" Caster laughed. "Now be good boys and sleep, otherwise she will die was well" Caster said showing Taiga being strangled by a red magical thread.

"Stand down Archer" Shiro said

"BUT" Archer tried to rebut

"That's an order" Shiro said "I know I may not be your master, but I will not let Fuji-nee die because of me"

"I understand" Archer said  
"Good boys, now" Caster said unfurling her cape showing a rainbow pattern to it. Smiling the witch fired off a barrage of magical spikes, each one skewering Archer. "Die" she said sweetly as Archer was fading away

'Save her, I know you can' were the last words as Archer disappeared and Taiga was released.

"Don't follow" Caster mocked as she was drawn into a magic circle.

* * *

"No, I can't believe it" Shiro said with his head in his hands, an unconscious Taiga next to him. He had won the fight but now the war was out of his reach, in fact one of his enemies had invaded his house and kicked him in the teeth, dispatching two servants easily and capturing the third with his sister, girlfriend and girlfriend's sister. Everything was lost now and Shiro had no idea what to do. Heck Gilgamesh was still out there and he was not going to help them.

"I've lost" he said as he took off his sunglasses and looked to the night sky. The blind teenager was at a lost for the first time.

"You know, when I came out here last time I fell into a death like sleep. Seriously everyone thought I had passed on, now I come out here again and see my stepson in despair" a familiar voice said

"No it can't be" Shiro said standing up, for there behind him and alive and well was his foster father Kiritsugu Emiya "How?"

"There will be time for that later. But for right now we have to stop Caster and whatever her plans are" he said "You in, Daredevil?"

"Count on it!"

To be continued in: Fate Stay Mukomizuna: Moonlit Knight

* * *

**So this was the season finale, and things went from bad to worse with Caster taking the girls and killing both Archer and Rider. Daredevil's Reality marble is one big shout out to the Daredevil comic book storyline Shadowlands and the organization called the Hand (the ancient red ninjas) **

**Now I want to say thank you to those who have favourite, followed and reviewed this story because without you guys I couldn't have had a fun time. Big shout outs to: Syafiq and , and DaManWOFear I'm so glad I could help inspire you.**

** So until next season I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Next Episode

The fight now continues in Fate/Stay Mukomizuna: Moonlit Knight, so please join me for some more awesome Daredevil/FateStay Night action.


End file.
